Black Velvet
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Set in 1780.Edward is Charles Swans landlord. Charles is behind on his debt, and in order for him to stay out of Jail, Edward wants his daughter to marry him.Please read. Dominate/Lustful Edward.Author of "Someday you'll marry me" Read and Review Please!
1. First Sight

**Hey everyone! Yes I know I have other stories to update but those story are on hiatus because i have severe writers block and will get back to those as soon as i can. But i have been absolutely dying to write this story. Don't worry I will continue "Someday you'll marry me" because I do not have writers block for that story. Also I nor my beta know very much about American history so this story may be historically inaccurate because I believe back in 1780 only the Sioux Native Americans owned the lands in Washington, but I want to try to keep the same details in twilight as much as possible. Also I am going to be putting quotes from the movie and/or the book in bold, just for fun. Now I will like to introduce to you, "Black Velvet" enjoy.**

**Beta-ed by Lyxa**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
**

**Chapter one:First Sight  
**

Charles Swan was sweating bullets into his new white powered wig, waiting for his landlord, Master Mason. He was very behind in his debt and he knew that trouble would follow Master Mason's arrival.

Charles was a proud man and the number one patrol guard in the small town of Forks, Washington. Whenever the Indians planned another invasion, he was the man who put them in their places. He made the people of Forks feels safe, and he prided himself in that.

His biggest joy was his daughter Isabella Marie Swan. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her creamy white skin that other people needed products for; long waves of mahogany hair fell over her full breasts and reached her slim waist. At seventeen, she was one of the most desired young women in Forks.

Charles smiled at the thought of Isabella's many suitors. There was Sir Michael Newton, Sir Eric Yorkie, and Sir Tyler Crowley. All of them very handsome and _very_ wealthy.

Isabella did not want to accept any of these men. She wanted to marry for love, not money and simply knew that she would not be happy with any of them. Charles had always hoped that she would marry one of those gentlemen to get him out of the deep debt he was in, but to no prevail.

He had raised Isabella on his own, for her mother Renee had died at Isabella's child birth.

Charles glanced at the grandfather clock in his study and took a deep breath. Mr. Mason was ten minutes late. He hoped that he never came.

---

"Isabella!"

Isabella's head whipped around and she saw her housekeeper – Mrs. Cope – running through the stables, towards her.

"Yes?" Isabella asked.

She waited patiently for Mrs. Cope to catch her breath. Mrs. Cope's hair was in disarray, almost falling out of her white bonnet. Her white apron was smudged with dirt and her dress was wrinkled.

When she was finally done panting she said, "You have forgotten your frock."

Isabella smiled and slipped the red frock over her white gown and brown waist apron.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope."

Mrs. Cope frowned at Isabella and put her hands on her hips.

"And just where is your bonnet Isabella?"

Isabella's face turned chagrined.

"Well Mrs. Cope. It's such an unusually warm day today and I thought I would leave my bonnet behind so I could feel the wind flow through my hair."

"Aye Miss Bella," Mrs. Cope said, calling her by her nick name. "I know your father would be rather unhappy if you went about town without your bonnet on," Mrs. Cope smirked, "As well as you sittin' astride a horse."

Bella blushed at being caught.

Mrs. Cope smirked.

"Aye! Caught you didn't I? I know that you were going to try to ride into town sittin' stride that beast! You know that proper young ladies do not sit on a horse like a male!"

"Oh Mrs. Cope. It's just so much easier and much more comfortable."

"You're not supposed to be ridin' fast on that beast anyway! There's no need to be straddlin' that thing. You should be ridin' it at a slow pace, side straddle. "

Bella bowed her head in shame.

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Cope nodded briskly.

"Yes Miss Bella. Now," she said patting her shoulder and leading her away from the horse, "let's go back inside so I can tie yeh hair up so I can but it in your lovely red bonnet."

Bella nodded obediently.

---

As they entered Bella's bed chamber, Bella noticed that her bed was only half made.

Realization flooded Bella's mind.

"Oh Mrs. Cope. I am terribly sorry for forgetting my frock and causing you to have to stop your work."

Mrs. Cope rolled her eyes and flipped both her wrists.

"It was nothing Miss Bella." She walked over to Bella's vanity and patted the beautiful chair facing it. "Now come sit so I can pull your hair back."

Bella wanted to object and say she could very well do it herself, but Mrs. Cope's voice was authorities and left no room for argument.

When Bella sat down Mrs. Cope started brushing her tangled hair with her gold leafed metal brush. Bella winced when Mrs. Cope would yank it through a knot.

"My Lord, Miss Bella!" Mrs. Cope exclaimed. "What have you done to your hair?"

Bella blushed.

"Twas the wind," she replied

"You very well know that if you would have tied your hair back in the first place, this wouldn't have happened don't you?"

"Yes Mrs. Cope," She said quietly.

"Good. These tangles are punishment enough for you to remember next time."

Bella didn't respond and continued to endure the pain of Mrs. Cope pulling and twisting her hair to the top of her head. She was about to put her bonnet on her head when Bella stopped her.

"Mrs. Cope, I shall like to do this part myself if you don't mind."

Mrs. Cope stared at Bella for a while, contemplating if she should let her or not, but Bella's beautiful stare and innocent doe eyes were her undoing, and she nodded her approval.

Bella smiled brightly and quickly got up.

"Goodbye Mrs. Cope, I shall see you soon," she called from behind her.

"Good Miss Bella," she said, smiling as she watched the girl's retreating form.

---

Bella walked the hallways of her house and passed her father's study. She started to pull her bonnet over her face when she saw the front door open, when her foot caught in her dress, causing her to fall forward.

Bella shoved her arms forward, ready for impact when a strong pair of hands caught her.

Bella gasped in surprise, immediately looking up at her savoir.

What she saw surprised her.

In front of her was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was absolutely dashing. He was wearing the most exquisite clothes. A black wool coat covered most of his white silk shirt which was tucked into black breaches. His stockings were white and his shoes black with a slight heel.

Everything about him screamed "rich".

But nothing captivated Bella more than his face. His jaw was chiseled and his eyes a striking green. He wore no wig, showing his natural, reddish-brown hair that was tossed into all directions.

This man was, in one word, beautiful.

When Bella had finally snapped out of her ogling, she noticed that this man was still holding onto her arms tightly and gazing down at her with a dark stare. His gaze frightened Bella. It was very intense and full of secrets, but also something else. Something that she didn't know about, but constantly flowed through the minds of even the most respectable gentlemen.

She gulped and tried to straiten herself up. When she righted herself he had let go and Bella stepped back a foot and looked down at her feet.

"Please do forgive me sir. My foot had caught in my dress."

The man didn't respond.

The silence caused Bella to look up at his face which hadn't changed from his dark lustful expression.

They stood facing each other in silence for what seemed like forever, until the man slowly walked towards her.

Bella started to back away, but when she saw the man cock and eyebrow, she stayed put.

When he reached her they were standing so close that Bella's breasts were barely brushing his chest. Bella looked down at their touching chests and gulped. She tentatively looked up into his face.

Her breathing became shallow as the man looked at her with so much desire. It made her knees weak. She wasn't sure if it was from desire or fear.

She saw his eyes slowly retreat from hers and glance down at her slightly exposed breasts which were touching his soft white shirt. He smirked before bringing his eyes back to her embarrassed ones.

Bella's heart started to race faster than it already was when he slowly brought his hand up to caress her partly bare shoulder. His hand continued to travel down to her collar bone and up the side of her neck until it reached her hair.

Bella breath hitched both in shock and confusion. She felt a slightly tugging then the soft brush of her hair cascading down her back when loosened from her bun.

Her mouth dropped.

What an odd thing to do.

When his hand retreated from her long tresses he brought it to the bottom of her chin, pushing it up so that Bella's mouth closed.

He started to lean towards Bella and brushed his soft, pink lips against the corner of her mouth. He then rubbed his cheek against her so that those same lips were at her ear.

"Much better," he whispered.

He pulled back and brought one of Bella's hands up to his lips.

After placing a soft kiss on it, he whispered, "Go now."

Bella blinked, slowly coming out of her shock, and without a moment's hesitation she fled from the beautiful man.

The man couldn't help but chuckle evilly at Bella's retreating form.

---

The man walked until he was standing in the doorframe of Charles's study. He brought up his hand --- the same one that had held the lovely maiden's hand- and rapped quickly on the doorframe.

Charles looked up and his worried face showed surprise.

"Mr. Mason! I was expecting your father."

Mr. Mason gave him a curt nod.

"Yes my father has recently passed away."

Charles nodded in return, but more kindly.

"My condolences."

"Thank you. But as you probably know, my father has passed his fortune and all his land down to me. I am trusting that you have your rent's pay?"

Charles looked down nervously, fiddling with his hands.

"Well not exactly My Lord. You see, I have come a little short. And I still have to provide for my young Ward. All I want is for her to be happy and I try to give her as many things as I can."

Mr. Mason cocked and eyebrow.

"And for yourself obviously," he gestured towards his hair. "That's a new wig, is it not?"

"W-well, yes but my other one was looking rather shabby."

"Charles. I don't condone this behavior. This may have worked on my father but it will not work on me."

"My Lord I do apologize greatly. I will do anything for my daughter. I have been trying to find her a husband to help me pay my rent, but I can't stand to see her unhappy, and she doesn't want any of her wealthy suitors."

Mr. Mason didn't answer. He quickly looked away so that Charles would not see his wrathful jealous glare. He should have known the daughter would have many suitors. She was surely beautiful and he knew he wasn't the only one that would notice it. Only a fool would be oblivious to his daughter's beauty.

He glanced around Charles' luxurious study. It was obvious that his daughter wasn't the only thing Charles spent his money on. He had fine quills, furniture and a huge globe. But what caught his attention the most was the enormous portrait of Charles and his daughter above the fire place.

As he stared at the portrait, the need for Charles' daughter grew greatly. He knew he would kill the man that would receive her heart. He couldn't let her be taken by anybody else. Suddenly he knew what to do.

"This is your daughter, is it not?" Mr. Mason asked, referring to the portrait.

Charles glanced up, then back at Mr. Mason.

"Yes that her. Her name is Isabella. She has just turned seventeen."

"She sure is..." he smirked darkly, "Lovely."

Charles saw Mr. Mason stare and gulped nervously.

Mr. Mason pivoted so he was facing Charles.

"How about a deal Charles?"

"A-a deal?" He paused as he contemplated this. "Wh-what kind of deal?"

Charles's eyes widened at Mr. Mason's dangerous smirk.

---

As Bella rode into town with her bonnet covering her newly tied up hair from when it was pulled out when she noticed many eyes on her. Most of them male.

She knew she had many suitors, but was not proud of it. None of these men were the kind she wanted. All of them were wealthy and pretentious and she wanted nothing to do with them.

She knew she and her father were in a great debt with their land owners, and she hated disappointing her father by not marrying a wealthy man, but she knew that the debt was mostly due to her father spending their money on material things just to make her happy.

When she arrived at a shop where her friend Angela kept, she swiftly hopped off her horse and tied her horse to a nearby post.

"I shall be back later. If you behave you may get an apple," Bella said to the horse as she patted its nose.

When she went into Angela's shop she was greeted by a hug from her friend.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Angela. How are you?"

Angela was a quiet girl about the same age as Bella, with tan skin and dark curly black hair. She wore spectacles that were a little too big for her, but she still looked lovely all the same.

"I am wonderful. The shop is going very well. How about you?"

"Well my father is meeting with our landlord again today. I don't think he'll be able to get pass him this time."

Angela gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I really hope for the best."

Bella smiled.

"Thank you Angela." Bella looked around. "Where's Ben?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh that silly husband of mine is always reading. You'd think him being the head of the house; he'd be runnin' this shop."

Both the girls started giggling at his laziness.

"Yes well, how about I help you out by buying something? I promised Velvet I would buy her an apple anyway." Isabella shrugged.

Angela giggled. "Okay. I'll give you our finest Apple."

Angela turned to look at her display and quickly retrieved a perfect red apple from the pile. She turned around but tripped, causing the apple to fly through the air.

Surprisingly, Bella was able to catch it in her pale hands which were cupped as if to collect a handful of water.

Bella chuckled.

"I guess we are both being rather clumsy today, huh Angela?"

Angela blushed and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I of course, also stumbled today."

"Well that's not surprising," a voice said from behind her.

Bella turned around to see her acquaintance Jessica. Jessica was a plain looking girl who envied Bella's beauty. She too had brown hair, but hers was rather more of a chestnut as opposed to Bella's mahogany color. She had a rather nasal voice and a surprisingly small mouth considering how much she gossiped.

She was incredibly jealous of Bella, because the latter had the attention of Michael Newton.

"Yes," Bella said ignoring Jessica's rude comment. "Luckily a man was there to catch me from my fall."

"A man?" Jessica asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes. I've never seen him before so I don't think he's from around here," Bella answered. There was no way she could ever miss a face like his.

Jessica's face fell.

"Well that's too bad. You'll have to introduce us."

Bella put up her hands. "I don't know his name Jessica. We just kind of... stared at each other. Then I left after thanking him."

Jessica pouted.

There was a small silence in the room before Bella said, "Well I must be going."

She dug into her apron pocket and handed Angela two coins.

"Thank you Angela."

"You're welcome Bella. Come back soon!"

Bella waved and left the store.

---

Upon entering her home, Bella passed her father's study. But before she got too far she heard her father call, "Isabella, may I talk to you?"

Bella paused and she entered her father's study.

When she got in there she noticed her father sitting in his green velvet chair and that man who had caught her fall earlier that day was standing close to him.

"Yes father?" She asked.

Charles nervously gestured to the seat that was on the other side of the desk.

"Please sit down," Charles sighed, "You'll need it."

Bella started to get anxious at her father's expression. She did what her father had asked and slowly walked towards the chair and sat down.

"What is it father?"

Charles cleared his throat.

"Isabella. This is Edward Mason," he said, gesturing towards the young man next to him.

"How do you do Miss Swan." Edward bowed slightly.

"He is now the owner of our land Isabella for his father, Edward Senior has passed," Charles continued.

"My sincere apologies," Bella offered.

"**Put your hair down**." Was Edward's only reply.

Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but complied.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me father?" Bella asked turning back to her father.

"Well, as you well know, we are behind in our debt-"

"Oh father, if we have to move I don't mind-"

"No Isabella...I'm afraid it's far worse than that." Charles paused and took a deep shaky breath at his daughter's concerned face.

"I have been let off the hook by the late Mr. Mason for far too long, and I'm afraid that I am so far in debt, that I will have to go to jail."

Bella's eyes widened in horror. How could this be? Where could she go?

"Father is there nothing you could do? Have you tried to sell anything?"

Charles shook his head.

"I'm afraid Mr. Mason wants his money today."

Bella turned towards Edward with eyes full of tears.

"Please," she begged." Is there nothing we can do?"

"This is actually what I want to talk to you about, Isabella."

She turned her head towards her father once more, more anxious than ever.

"Mr. Mason said that he will not send me to the authorities... on an account that you'll... be his bride."

Bella sat still for a moment, not fully believing the words that just came off of her father's lips.

"WH-what?"

"Mr. Mason wants you to be his bride. I will not make you do anything. But this is the only way I'll be able to stay out of jail."

The tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She had to marry this man to save her father?

She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

All she saw was the dark mask that he was wearing when she first encountered him.

She knew that she couldn't love this man. This man was blackmailing them in the worst kind of way. But she couldn't risk her father being in jail. She knew if he went to jail, that Master Edward would probably force her to be his bride anyway.

With a deep sigh she made her decision.

"I'll do it."

"Isabella," her father reminded weakly. "You don't have to do this."

"I know," she said strongly. "But I love you too much to risk you going to jail."

She turned towards Master Edward and said, "I accept your proposal my Lord."

Master Edward smirked.

"Excellent."

He turned towards Charles.

"Charles. I would like Isabella to come home with me tonight. Please have a maid pack all of her things. But first I would like to have tea with her in the parlor."

Bella turned towards her father who was looking at Master Edward.

"Yes sir." He looked at Bella. "Isabella please go to your room and change into your finest dress."

Bella stood up and said, "Yes father."

She started to walk towards the door, but before she crept out she did a small curtsy. Only then, when she left the room she let her sobs wrack her body.

**Review Please! But no flames :-)**


	2. Edward's Wants and Needs

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter to jump start this story. Your review are amazing! BTW I have another question. What ever happened to that story "Concur?" I really liked that story lol! Also I really like the story "Waiting to Exhale" but she hasn't updated in a while :-( oh well. Anyway. Enjoy the next chapter :-D**

**Beta-ed by Lyxa**

Bella looked down forlornly as Mrs. Cope tightened her corset. She knew that she had to put on a brave face for her father when she stood before Master Mason.

She shivered at the thought of _his_ name.

She couldn't believe this man would make such a suggestion! This was a life time commitment and he didn't know her at all. All he had done was catch her when she had tripped and look at her with the most lust filled stare she had ever seen.

It was then she figured out why this man wanted her. The lust that the man had within him was making him possessive and hard headed. He didn't want _her_, he wanted her body.

She shook her head at the thought. This man was absolutely vile and deserved the worse kind of hell! She knew that she could never love this man, even if he did end up falling for her.

"Arms up!" Mrs. Cope commanded while holding her navy blue dress.

Bella did as she was told and waited for Mrs. Cope to pull the dress over her head. When it was on Bella pressed her right hand on her abdomen to hold the dress in place so that the top of the neckline was right above her cleavage.

"Oh no Miss Bella," Mrs. Cope said, coming around to face her. "This dress needs to be about," she pulled down the dress so the neckline was exposing the tops of her breasts, leaving just enough to the imagination. "Here."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"Mrs. Cope!" Bella exclaimed incredulously.

Mrs. Cope gave Bella a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella, but this is important. You need to do anything you can to draw Master Mason's eye-"

"I think I've already managed that just fine," Bella spat.

"Miss Bella," Mrs. Cope said kindly."I know that you don't want this, but you _need _to do this to keep your father out of jail. Master Mason is going to want to... well... _see _his future wife."

Bella gave her a shocked look.

"Mrs. Cope, are you trying to make me... seduce Master Mason?"

Mrs. Cope put on a guilty smile.

"It may help..."

Bella sighed but didn't say anything else. She just sat down by her vanity and waited for Mrs. Cope to do her hair.

Edward was waiting for his beloved in the parlor. He shifted uncomfortably on the emerald green plush cushions of the sofa where Isabella would be sitting next to him in just a few moments time.

He impatiently looked around the room. It was a small parlor decorated with little, but expensive furnishings. It was slightly dark with only candles and the fireplace lighting up the room. A fine silver platter carrying delicious cookies and biscuits was sitting next to the silver tea pot and beautiful chine on the table by the sofa.

Edward frowned. If he hadn't been about to marry Isabella, he would be furious of how Charles decided to spend his money.

Thinking of money made his thoughts turn to his arrangement with Isabella. He smiled at the thought of having her all to himself. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through her long mahogany locks like he had been tempted to do when he took her hair out of her bun the first time. He had wanted to see the hidden breasts that had brushed delicately against his chest, and most of all he wanted to feel her full pink lips on his mouth, neck, shoulders... _everywhere. _

A sudden knock on the door brought Edward out of his lust filled thoughts. He looked towards the door to see a stout woman enter.

"Good evening Master Mason. My name is Mrs. Cope-"

"Where's Isabella?" He demanded, ignoring Mrs. Cope's kind introduction.

Mrs. Cope's eyes flashed with fear.

"She'll be here in a moment sir. I was... j-just coming in here to a-ask if you would like anything or if e-everything was to your liking."

Edward let out an angry huff at the woman who wasn't Isabella. He was annoyed with her stuttering and her nervousness. He just wanted Isabella.

"I am fine thank you," he spat. "Don't come back unless you have Isabella with you."

Mrs. Cope curtsied quickly and fled the room.

It couldn't have been two minutes before there was another knock on the door.

"Yes?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

This time when the stout woman entered the room, his lovely Isabella was with her.

"Master Mason," Mrs. Cope said nervously."Isabella Swan."

Edward cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.  
_  
_  
_I know who she is_, he thought to himself

"Yes thank you," he said in a clipped tone. "Leave!"

Mrs. Cope's eyes widened for a moment but then hastily left the room shutting the door behind her.

At the sound of the door clicking shut Edward looked back at Isabella. His eyes darkened when he registered her appearance.

She wore a dark navy blue gown that contrasted deliciously with her pale skin. The sleeves stopped at her elbows her breasts were pushed up so much that he wanted to nuzzle them and never come out. The only thing that slightly irked him was that her hair was pulled back once _again, _with curls framing her face.

Isabella began to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Good evening Mr. Mason," she greeted timidly.

He shook his head slightly shaking off his train of thought.

"Good evening my dear."

He placed a hand on the seat cushion next to him and rubbed his hands seductively in small circles.

Isabella's breath halted for a moment, but then she took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself onto the seat next to him. When she sat down she tried to sit as far away from him as possible and her back was impossibly strait.

For a moment, it was silent in the room. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing, the fire crackling and the tick of the grandfather clock. When the clock chimed eight-o-clock it caused Isabella to jump and for brain to start churning.

"Would you like some tea Master Mason?" she asked, leaning forward to grab the teapot.

"Yes I would Isabella," he stopped her hands when she was about to pour the tea in his cup. "But please, call me Edward." His eyes twinkled mischievously. "We are going to be married... after all." He smiled seductively which caused her to gulp.

She nodded and continued to pour his tea after his hands left hers. She then added cream to his cup until he told her to stop, and put two sugar cubes in.

When she served herself she sat back and said, "Well Master Mason... If you want me to call you... Edward. Then I would like it if you called me Bella."

Edward knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Bella?" He asked.

She nodded her answer.

He sat up arrogantly.

"I shall do no such thing. Your name is too beautiful for me to shorten it."

She copied his movement and jutted her chin.

"Then I shall not call you by _your_ given name. I will call you by your title and that's that. Just like I said Master Mason, if you desire me to call you by the name you prefer, then I do too."

He gave her a frightening look which turned into a seductive smirk.

"Oh Isabella," he breathed, leaning closer to her, ever so slowly. "There are _so _many things I desire..."

Her breathing started to pick up as well as her heart beat when she noticed how close he was. If Isabella were to lean in just slightly they would be touching.

"And one of them is you," he continued.

Isabella gulped. She watched as his hand once again lifted them behind her and unclipped her hair.

When it was completely splayed out down her back and shoulders, he looked her in the eye.

"Keep your hair down," he practically growled.

Isabella was speechless. What was this man doing to her? He was making her heart flutter and her palms sweat at the same time. Was there a name for this feeling?

He smiled lustfully when he saw her eyes darken.

He put one hand on her waist and his other was holding her wrist.

"M-Master M-Mason," she said shakily. "What are you d-doing?"

He smirked.

"Come here," he ordered softy whilst pulling her to him.

Isabella started getting a weird feeling the pit of her stomach which she felt all the way to her private area. She took a deep breath.

This was getting too intense. She tried to escape the feeling by attempting to pull away from him.

"Master Mason!" She said firmly.

"Shh," he whispered, moving his hand from her waist up to her lips. He leaned in and took a breath, breathing in her scent.

"And it's Edward."

And before Bella knew it, he moved his hand again so that it was cupping her neck and pulled her mouth up to his.

She squealed in surprise at the assault.

This was her very first kiss and he completely took her by surprise!

Damn him! Damn him to hell!

She knew that he was going to have to kiss her at some point, but she wanted it to be at a romantic time and her to be hopelessly in love, even though she knew that would never happen . Now it was all taken away. She struggled even harder to try to push him away.

Edward felt her reluctance and her lack of response along with the angry shoving, which caused him to be puzzled. He slowly drifted away from her delicious mouth with a furious look on his face.

"Why aren't you responding to me?" He asked thoroughly confused.

"Because I absolutely loath you!" She said trying to push him even further away from her.

This just angered him more.

He knew he was a desirable male. He knew that women looked at him with adoration and lustful stares. Why couldn't she be the same?

But then he had to ask himself; did he want her to be the same as all the other women?

No, he knew that if she were the same as all the others he wouldn't want her as badly. Her reluctance angered him, it confused him, but most of all, it made him desire her more.

But then he remembered her words.

"You watch your tongue girl," he hissed menacingly. "You are dancing on a thin ice that will break if you say the wrong thing. I could still very well put your father in jail."

She glared at him.

"If you do that, I refuse to marry you."

He growled low in his chest.

"Oh my love, do you really think that's going to stop me?"

Isabella blinked.

"What do you mean?"

His evil smirk grew. He grabbed her knee and squeezed.

"What I mean is that even if you refused my proposal, I would have married you anyway."

Isabella blinked rapidly.

"You would have _forced _me to marry you?"

"Forced is such an..." he paused as if you contemplate the right word,"ugly word. But yes. I would have. The only difference is that I would have sent your father to jail."

Isabella gulped.

"And you'll do it now?"

"Yes," he snapped, causing Isabella shrank back in her seat. "So unless want your father to go jail for his foolish behavior, I suggest you cooperate, my love."

He started to lean in toward her again, cupping her chin lightly.

She put her hand on his chest to push him away, causing him to growl again.

"I may be forced in this marriage against my own will, but know this Master Mason," she said poking his chest. "I will _never _be your love. You will _never _have my heart."

The hand on her knee started to squeeze painfully tighter, causing Isabella to wince but her confidence did not falter.

She looked at his face which almost caused her to lose her resolve. His eyes were a bright angry green, and the reflection from the fire place did not help. His mouth was in a firm, grim line and his jaw was clenched. But it soon vanished and back was his haughty dark look.

"Oh precious," he said leaning in towards her and bringing up his finger to stroke her exposed breasts."You say such..." his fingers dipped in between her breasts. "Foolish things."

Isabella was about to slap his hand away, but Edward gave her such an evil look it caused her to change her mind. He smirked when he saw her lower her hand.

"No matter," he said, leaning in towards her chest. "I will have it..." He kissed her chest just above her cleavage; where her heart was fluttering underneath, "eventually. You are naive Isabella, and have yet to know the ways of men. I cannot wait to show you."

He smiled like a cat swallowing a canary.

She was about to protest when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Edward said with a smug look on his face.

Isabella glared at him as Mrs. Cope came into the room.

"Isabella's things are packed sir," Mrs. Cope informed him, fiddling nervously with her hands.

"Excellent," Edward said, enunciating the word. "Come Isabella," He stood up and put out his hand in front of her to take. "Let me take you to your new home."

Isabella glared at the hand but reluctantly put her hand in his. He quickly yanked her to her feet and led her to his carriage without a last goodbye to her father.

As they began to ride away, Isabella looked out the window and saw her father's anguished face. She gave him an equally pained look, blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. It was only when he was out of sight that she let a tear fall.

"Oh stop your crying Isabella." Edward quickly turned her around and wrapped his arms around her so that her head rested against his chest against her own will. "You have me now."

"I don't want you," she growled under her breath.

Edward chuckled.

"Oh," he breathed in her ear."But you will."

At Isabella's shudder he started to place wet kisses along the length of Isabella's long, swan like neck. The skin was smooth beneath his lips, making him to want to devour her and touch the rest of her body to see if it was just as feather soft.

Isabella whimpered as he kissed her neck. She couldn't help but feel pleasure when he did this. She could feel his smirk against her skin but she couldn't bring herself to care. She let him lick the length of her neck which caused her nipples to harden and her private area to dampen.

When he saw her chest start to heave, he pulled her into his lap for better leverage.

She moaned when she felt his lips moved from her collarbone, up her neck, across her jaw and to her chin. He continued to go back down, but instead of stopping at her clavicle, he ventured down towards her breasts and began to suck greedily at the skin, causing Isabella to gasp in surprise and absolute pleasure.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Edward licked, nipped and sucked at her breasts, causing her to be aroused. In her search for friction she felt something hard brush her leg and Edward moaned loudly.

She stilled at the passionate noise he made. She watched in amazement has his mouth slightly opened and his eyes shut tightly.

When he opened them again his eyes were the darkest green she has ever seen them.

"Oh Isabella," he said in a husky tone that made her breasts ache in need. "You have no idea what you do to me."

He quickly snatched her hand and brought it between them towards his heat.

"You feel that?" He asked as he rubbed her hand up and down his length, bucking his hips in time to the movement.

Isabella was curious but also frightened.

"What is it?"

"It's my arousal... my absolute _need _for you."

She looked at him confused.

"Need?"

"Yes. My need to ravish you."

Isabella gulped.

"You mean... t-to make love?"

"Yessss." He started to breath heavier as he moved her hand up and down his length faster and faster.

At the word 'love' something clicked in her brain, causing her to leap off his lap. She quickly scrambled towards the other side of the carriage where the other bench was.

"What are you doing?" He demanded angrily.

"I absolutely refuse to make love to you, or give you pleasure in any way! Proper young ladies do not do such things to men they're not married to. But I especially won't do it because I do not love you!"

Edward roared at the girl which caused her to shrink back a bit.

"You will deny me PLEASURE?" He demanded lividly.

Isabella swallowed but then stuck out her chin bravely.

"Yes."

He was so mad at her at this moment that he could hit her. But he restrained himself. In no way would he ever hit a woman, especially one that was trying to be a lady. In any other situation, or if it was any other man, he would have admired Isabella, but he wanted her now damn it! He wanted her so bad that he would have taken her in this carriage this very moment, but he stopped himself.

He started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He knew that him being a man, he could get wild sometimes and lose control when it came to a beautiful woman and him wanting pleasure from her.

"Very well," he said in a strained voice. "I will get your heart sooner or later. And we _will _make love on our wedding night, to consummate our relationship-" he saw that Isabella was about to protest. "Nuh- uh Isabella. This I will not pass by. You have no choice. You _will _make love to me. And you_ will _cooperate, or I will not hesitate to put your father in prison for life! Now no more arguing."

And at that it was quiet.

They didn't talk to each other, and Isabella didn't look at him for the two and a half hour carriage ride to her new home in Seattle. She couldn't stand this man and she wished he would die. He was an evil, cold blooded monster that didn't deserve her love.

When they finally arrived at his estate it was around noon.

Isabella looked out her window and gasped at the size of his mansion.

She heard him chuckle and said, "Welcome Home."

**Review Please! Let's try for me to have 70 reviews total. That would be so awesome :-D**


	3. Edward's Dark Desire

**Hey everyone. Here's another jump start to "Black Velvet." Sorry it's take me so long to update but both my computers got viruses and worms! AH!!! Anyway I also just want to warn you that this chapter gets a little graphic and may be disturbing for some readers. Some people may think that Edward attempts to rape Bella in this chapter but I don't view it that way because he doesn't and also because she is a little too willing. But if that kind of thing bothers you, you have been warned.**

**Beta-ed by Lyxa**

"This is your new bedroom Isabella," Edward said, sweeping his arm signalling her to step in.

Isabella walked into her new bedroom feeling out of place. The four post canopy bed with handmade silk sheets and thick coverlet, a three mirrored vanity, a large mahogany armour, Persian rugs, and two French doors that lead to a balcony outside their bedroom were extravagant and made Bella feel worthless and put down.

Edward watched Isabella's reaction to their room and wasn't pleased with what he saw. He was hoping for her to be delighted in being able to experience such a beautiful and expensive room. This room introduced Isabella to what he could offer her. He had no idea why he  
felt that he needed to please this girl since she was already his, but he did.

"Is the room to your liking?" Edward asked.

"No," Isabella said. She sighed, "But I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

A flash of anger flew through Edward's eyes.

"What do you mean it's not to your liking?" He demanded. "I have the most expensive furniture from all of Europe and it doesn't impress you?"

"Why should my opinion matter to you anyway my Lord?" Isabella asked  
in an infuriatingly calm voice.

Edward's nose flared and he stomped towards Isabella with determination in his eyes. When he reached her he grasped her upper arms tightly and lightly shook her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward?" He growled.

Isabella started fighting against him by pushing away as much as she could and started screaming.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

Edward grunted but held her more firmly and pulled her against his body tightly, making escape impossible.

When he had her completely immobile he pushed her up against the nearest wall and grabbed her face roughly with his hands.

"Now you listen to me and listen good Isabella," he demanded. "You are going to be my wife soon and you are going to like it! We are getting married in two weeks whether you like it or not. In the meantime you are going to kiss me when I want you to. You are going to touch me where I want you to, act how I want you to and be grateful for things I'm going to give you. Understood?"

Isabella glared at him with all the malice she could bare. She hated this man with all her passion and wanted to kick him where she knew it hurt.

But she didn't. She knew if she caused him physical harm, her father would be sent to jail and who knew what Edward would do with her afterwards. Instead she decided to scrunch up her face and quickly spit in his eye.

Shocked, Edward let go of the disobedient girl and wiped the spittle  
off his eyes.

Isabella took this as an opportunity to frantically run away from him.

She was almost at the door when Edward grabbed her dress, causing it to rip slightly.

He pulled her to him so that he once again had her by the forearms and quickly deposited her on their huge bed.

Almost as soon as she was on the bed Isabella was lifted up again by the neck of her bodice and watched in horror as Edward's hand came harshly down on her cheek causing Isabella to cry out in pain. He let go of the bodice but at the same time shoved her down onto the bed.

He quickly shoved her body back towards the middle of the bed so he could straddle her waist.

He seized her face once again and looked at her with a fierce, life threatening glare.

Isabella gasped in fear from the sight before her. Edward's mouth was in a grim, straight line. His eyebrows were so furrowed that they were strictly diagonal and his eyes held a fire that could burn Isabella's very soul.

"Never do that again!" Edward roared. "Or there will be consequences."And at that he roughly grabbed Isabella's face in a punishing kiss.

Isabella shrieked in horror when his harsh lips landed on hers. She struggled underneath him but he was too heavy.

He continued to kiss Isabella like a starving man, ignoring Isabella's protests. This woman was so infuriating but at the same time so damned tempting! He wanted to kindle the fire that was in her even though he found it so arousing. He wanted her to be submissive to him and tendto his every need and desire. He wanted her to love him and shower him with affection just like he had seen his late mother and father do when they thought Edward wasn't looking. But mostly he wanted to ravish her until she could no longer walk. Oh how he longed to show her the dark lustful ways of men. How they could be absolute animals but at the same time be loving and caring and wanting to give the woman the most earth shattering pleasure before their own. And of course he wanted her to do sexual favors for him. Edward shuddered in pleasure at the thought of Isabella going down on her knees in front of him with eyes full of desire and her practically begging for him to let her suck him off into an absolute oblivion.

Edward groaned when he pictured her tiny hot mouth on his erect shaft and grounded his hips harshly against Isabella's causing him to hiss in pleasure when his erection grinded hard against her. The pleasure caused Edward to deepen his kiss and pour all his passion into her.

But nothing happened.

Edward noticed that the whole time he was blissfully and roughly enjoying himself on top of her that she was like an angry vegetable underneath him.

Edward growled and roughly punched the part of the mattress that was beside her head.

"Kiss me, you Wench!" Edward shouted.

"No!" Isabella shouted back.

Edward growled in both fury and arousal. He smirked and in retaliation to her outburst towards him, he bent down and locked his sharp canines around her neck and sucked her sweet skin harshly into his mouth.

Isabella screeched at the sharp pain and squirmed when she felt him suck on her neck.

When the pain became too much Isabella cried, "Stop please!"

Isabella sighed in relief when she felt her skin being released and smack back into place. Suddenly, right when she felt the throbbing pain start to fade, she felt another pain similar to the one on her neck,except this time it was in the swell of her now very exposed breast from when Edward grabbed it to slap her.

"Please!" Isabella cried, seeing her vision blur from the forming tears in her eyes. "Please I'll do anything. Just stop giving me pain!" she shouted through her sobs.

Edward let up off her breast and looked her fiercely in the eyes.

"Then kiss me," He snarled. "Kiss me and mean it!"

Isabella sobbed out loud and did an ugly cry before she sat up complied to his demand.

Edward groaned when her soft, sweet lips came in contact with his hungry ones. He kissed her like a mad man and growled in pleasure when he felt her lips match the tempo of his.

He tried to pull her closer to him to feel the length of her body and her full round breasts against him but he felt her reluctance. He growled against her mouth in fury this time and yanked her hand up into his hair, hinting that he wanted her to run her fingers through it. When he realized Isabella got the hint when she started doing just that.

He moaned and moaned in pleasure as he felt her lips move in sync with his. As the kiss grew heavier he opened her mouth with his and slid his tongue into her mouth.

Isabella jumped in shock from the intrusion. She was about to pull his hair so that he would get off of her but then she felt his wandering hands start to travel up her torso, which oddly enough made her breasts start to ache once again. She moaned when his hand firmly grasped her right breast and surprised herself when she actually felt herself arching eagerly into his hand.

He continued to squeeze the mound of sensitive flesh in his hand, causing her to buck her hips into his. He groaned and slipped his hand inside Isabella's bodice and grasped the breast that fit so perfectly in his hand.

Isabella groaned loudly which caused her to become slightly embarrassed. Her humiliation was quickly replaced by another loud moan, but this one was louder since Edward moved his mouth to her neck.

Edward began to pinch her nipple with his fingers and rolled it around with his palm, causing Isabella to pant and her hips to buck wildly.

Isabella had no idea what was happening to her. But she knew it was wrong. She had to, no matter how much she didn't want to, stop this.

Isabella panted, "Stop," pant."Please!" She squealed when she felt Edward pinch her nipple particularly hard, but moaned when he rubbed it softly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked in a husky voice his lips close to her ear. He licked her earlobe and was delighted when he heard her moan desperately.

"I'll take that as a no," he said slyly then started grinded himself harshly against her.

Isabella knew what he was doing and forced herself not to open her legs for him.

"A gentleman," she said in a breathy voice. "Does not do this to a lady."

He smirked and lifted himself slightly. For a moment Isabella thought he was going to leave her be, but that thought quickly went away when she saw him pull her dress up to her hips.

"I never said I was a gentleman," he reminded her in a deep voice as he slipped his knee between Isabella's thighs. He situated his body so that his heat was aligned with Isabella's core.

"Now be a good girl and just lay back and feel." And at that he started kissing her mouth and again and grinding savagely against her wet core.

Isabella gasped for many reasons. Mostly in shock from how hot and big he was, how delightful it felt, and how rough he was being.

Isabella couldn't contain her moans.

Edward was delighted in the sounds she was making and wanted to hear them more often and much louder.

He moved his mouth to her breasts and started kissing them lightly and nipping them softly. It was music to his ears when he heard her cries of pleasure echo through the large room.

He started bucking frantically when he knew that both him and Isabella were about the come undone. He smiled devilishly when he felt her hips matching his movement.

"Just let go Isabella," He crooned softly in her ear. "Just let go and shout my name into the heavens."

"Ooooh-uh!" she moaned. Isabella tried to restrained herself. She didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of seeing what he was doing to her. She knew she was failing miserably.

Edward could feel her reluctance. He frowned slightly. He was too close to his release for his liking and Isabella had yet to find her own. He was aggravated that she was able to restrain herself so well. But he still knew exactly what to do.

He reached between them and touched her wet core through her undergarments, causing her to shout louder.

"Oh yes!" Isabella shouted. "Yes! Oh... Oh! Oh please!" Isabella begged.

Edward smiled when he heard her begging for her release. Since her undergarments were so wet, he quickly felt her throbbing clit through them and pinched it, causing Isabella to shout his name loudly and push her hips into his hand and erection. Edward roared her name in return once his orgasm came to him.

Isabella started panting from being so tired. She felt so incredibly ashamed of herself. For giving in, for enjoying it, but mostly for giving him the satisfaction of shouting his name which she knew he wanted.

"See my love," He panted heavily and softly brushed her hair with his hand. "See what I can offer you? I can give you so much more, and make it feel a hundred times better if you'd just give into me and tell me you love me."

" I won't ever love you and that won't EVER happen again."

Edward ignored and dipped his face into her cleavage and started kissing and licking her breasts.

"I know you enjoyed it from how loud you shouted my name," he smirked in between her breasts.

Isabella gasped at his words causing Edward to look up. As soon as he did she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"How dare you say that to me? And how dare you do that to me! You had no right!"

Edward touched his cheek in shock. No woman had ever had the nerve to slap him before. It strange that he found it more arousingthan infuriating. Then Isabella's words came back to him.

"What gave me the right?" he shouted. "You are going to be my wife! I can do whatever I bloody well please with you!"

"You said you wanted a kiss, nothing more! If you would have suggested we do... that instead I would have never done it."

Edward gave her a dangerous look and said in a scary voice,

"Regardless to if I would have suggested it or not, you are my fiancé, and whether you wanted that to happen or not, it was going to. And regardless of what you think, something like that will happen again..." he leaned in toward her ear and sharply bit it, causing Isabella to yelp in pain." Very soon?"

Isabella looked at him in fright, and tentatively opened her mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by the door.

"Yes?" Edward asked politely at the door.

The door opened and a rather young woman came in. Isabella assumed this was one of the staff considering she was dressed in a maid's uniform.

"Ah Jane, what is it that you want?"

The woman called Jane was surprised when she saw Edward and Isabella. She hadn't expected to find her master in between the legs of the future lady of the estate.

Isabella saw the shocked eyes of Jane and felt get face heat up in  
embarrassment.

"I um... Wanted to come in here to tell you that dinner will be ready soon, and also wanted to ask if you'd like it if I helped get Lady Isabella dressed for dinner."

Edward looked back at Isabella and gave her sly smirk causing a chill to go down her spine.

Jane watched from the door as she saw her master start to situate himself more thoroughly on top of her.

"I shall help Isabella get dressed. Thank you Jane,"

Jane nodded her head and her eyes widened when she saw her master start to grind himself roughly into Lady Isabella. She quickly scampered out the door and shut the door tightly.

**Review Please!!!! Also don't worry I am working on the next chapter to "Someday you'll marry me." But I also want to draw attention to my story "The Voice." People keep asking me to work on that story amongst many others. I will like to let you know that those stories are on hiatus and I will get back to them someday. Who knows maybe i'll radomly update some of them. lol! But I also want to say something about the chapter. This chapter I just wanted to emphasize the dark need Edward has for Bella. Don't worry he never rapes her but he does at one point lose control and almost does, but it never happens. So I will put a warning up when that chapter comes as well. Anyway don't forget to review :-D**


	4. Arousing Clothes

Hey sorry this took so long. Real life gets in the way and I had a little writers block. I also made two banners for "Someday You'll Marry Me" and "Black Velvet." They're not that great because I was just starting to get use to them but if you want you should go check them out. Anyway please R&R.

* * *

"Uh!" Isabella grunted when Edward started grinding himself into her again. Isabella was shocked to say the least. Had that really just happened? That earth shattering feeling going through her body? She couldn't believe that this one lone man could make her feel so good. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was a very un-lady like thing to do.

But how could something so wrong feel so right?

Isabella felt filthy all of a sudden. She felt like a harlot and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Not to mention that the rubbing against her private area was starting to hurt since her body had not yet recovered from her last orgasm.

"Master Cullen, please stop." She said breathily, suddenly very tired. She started to push on his shoulders to try to get him off her.

"Please Edward! It's starting to hurt."

Edward was pulled out of his lustful trance the moment he heard his lovely Isabella say his name in pleading desperation. He immediately stopped his thrusting hips and looked down at his soon to be wife.

She looked so tired. But he mostly saw the guilt. He didn't know if this made him more angry or depressed. He loved that he brought her pleasure. He had hoped that once she felt the things he could do to her that she would be asking for more, but she didn't.

Edward backed. He dusted imaginary lint of his pants and the arms of his jacket.

"Well my dear," Edward said in a dignified voice. "I think it would be best if we started getting ready for dinner."

Edward held out his hand for Isabella to take. She ignored the hand and pushed herself off of the bed herself, not wanting to be touched by him again.

Edward scowled when she ignored his kind gesture but composed himself. If she wanted to be a brute, fine! But she couldn't ignore him forever.

He walked over to the wardrobe that was on the east side of the bed chamber and swung the glossy mahogany doors open.

He looked towards Isabella and saw her confusion.

"I sent a telegram to my staff when I was at your Father's saying that I have found my future wife. These are my cousin's dresses that she doesn't wear anymore."

He looked in the wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful evening gown and presented it to Isabella.

Isabella looked at it curiously. It was truly a beautiful gown and most obviously expensive. It was a simple long sleeved velvet green dress that had a low neckline and an inverted v-shaped waist that made it so that skirt billowed out slightly.

"She looks about your size," He continued, "But maybe a little taller. No matter, you shall wear your shoes until we can get your measurements. They seem high enough."

Edward turned back to the closet and pulled out a black corset.

"Come now Isabella, and let me help you put on your corset."

Isabella gulped.

"Can't I just wear the one I am wearing My Lord?" She asked timidly

Edward's eyes widened and mouth dropped open, as if her question was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"That is a peasant corset! No wife of mine is going to wear a corset made of scratchy material and iron!" He shoved the corset towards Isabella more insistently. "You will wear corsets made of whale bone, silk and lace!"

He turned Isabella quickly and unexpectedly.

She gasped when he felt her rush her navy blue dress right off of her arms and hips. There she stood in only her undergarments.

Edward quickly turned her around to inspect her and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"You see," he exclaimed. "These undergarments are unacceptable." He touched a piece of the fabric. "This cheap white cotton is no match for the beauty of my bride!"

Edward went behind Isabella again and swiftly pulled down her petticoat and her undergarments underneath. She gasped when the cold air hit her legs and all she now had on were a garter belt and her corset along with some lacy white panties.

Even though Edward hated Isabella's undergarments with a passion, she still managed to make them look beautiful. Edward appraised her scantily clad body, which in turned made Bella madly blush.

He stared unabashedly at her exposed breasts. They were more perfect than he had imagined. He noticed that Isabella was quite developed for her age and also for how small she was in waist and height. Even though they were rather large, they had a perkiness to them that made him absolutely entranced.

Edward gasped in amazement.

_She's perfect. _He thought

Isabella saw the lustful look in Edward's eyes as he appraised her. She knew exactly what he was thinking when he looked at her like she was the finest and rarest wine in all the country.

Isabella's body was soon covered in a full body flush from embarrassment. All she wanted was to poke him so hard in both his beautiful eyes that he would never be able to look at her like that ever again.

Isabella was so lost in her fantasies that she didn't notice Edward reaching out with one of his large hands to cup her lovely right breast. When she felt his cold skin of his hand on her over sensitive nipple, she gasped out loud and backed away in a panic.

"My Lord!" She gasped in shock.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really my dear," he said coming towards her. "Such shyness after that lovely time we had together on _our _bed." He smirked at her mischievously.

Isabella's blush intensified.

How dare he bring that up? As if she didn't already feel like whore already he had to humiliate her even further?

Edward turned around before she could say anything and went to the dresser drawer that was near her wardrobe. Isabella watched him as he pulled out a black corset and black garter belt with stockings.

When he returned to her he put the garter belts on the bed and held out the black corset in his hands as if they were the most prized possession he owned.

"Now this," He said stroking it slightly with his fingers. "This is the kind of corset you need. See the silk ribbon? See the diamonds encrusted in the fabric near the top and the bottom hemming?" He looked at her quickly to see her reaction. When he saw that she was looking at the corset in wonder he continued, in a softer tone, "See the fabric?" He asked and grabbed her wrist to run her petite fingers over it, "Feel the fabric?"

Isabella nodded and gulped when she noticed that his voice had turned more husky.

"It's black velvet," He kept her wrist in his hands as he pulled her slightly more towards him and bent his head down so that his pillow soft lips were at her ear. "The most erotic and sexy of all fabrics."

Isabella's breathing picked up when she felt his teeth slightly graze her ear and his sinful breath slowly go down her neck which caused shivers to go down her spine. She just about jumped out of her skin when he felt him start putting wet and opened mouth kisses on the sensitive hollow part behind her ear.

Edward cursed himself. He was getting worked up again when he had just cooled down. Just picturing her in the sexy undergarment made his whole entire body, his veins, his organs, feel like boiling hot sensual oil was going through him.

He slowly brought the hand was holding her wrist and grazed it all the way up her arm, to her shoulder and finally up to her swan like neck to splay his fingers gently around it so that he could get better leverage.

Isabella's heart was hammering in her rib cage again and she could feel herself getting wet once more. She knew she was acting like a dirty whore right from how much she was enjoying his attentions on her 'innocent' body but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. When he nipped lightly on her neck she couldn't keep in the moan that escaped her lips.

At the sound of her moan a brand new flame was sent through Edward's body. He groaned loudly and dropped the corset to the floor that started his frenzy and pulled her more fully into him while planting his lips firmly on her delicious ones.

When Edward felt her gasp he quickly took advantage of her open mouth and put his tongue in her mouth. He started to push her backwards with his hands gripped on her arms, without taking his lips off hers.

When Isabella's back hit the wall her eyes widened as if she just realized what was going on.

_No not again_! She thought to herself.

She tried to push him off of her but he quickly took her wrists in his hands and brought them above her head, pinning her to the wall with his hands and the weight of his body.

Edward kissed her with all the passion he could muster in his body. He was trying to get her to submit to him again just like she was at the beginning of the kiss but he couldn't since she had seem to come to her senses once he felt her start pushing on his chest to get him away from her.

He started planting kisses on her neck again and listened to Isabella's erratic breathing, causing him to become more and more aroused to the point that his member was beginning to become painful.

"W-we...should...start...getting...ready...for...d-dinner," Isabella said while trying to talk through her breathing.

Edward smiled on her neck but soon kissed it.

"We have time Isabella. Don't worry so much my love. We can take as long as we need to,"

He looked down at her collarbones and started to kiss them, when he suddenly remembered that she was topless right in front of him. He smashed his lips back to hers, feeling like it had been far too long since he'd felt her lips on his from his lust filled haze.

He tried pulling her closer into him but growled in annoyance when he realized he still had a barrier on.

He had intended to use his available hand to quickly and fluidly unbutton his shirt, but was more like fumbling since it was quite difficult. When he finally got his shirt open, he pushed it as far off his shoulders as he could without taking it off since one of his hands was still holding Isabella's wrists, and he didn't trust her not to shove him away completely if he released her.

He quickly pressed himself into Isabella's naked form and groaned erotically at the sinful pleasure that coursed through his body.

Isabella gasped at the cold contact of Edward's naked chest against hers. All she felt was muscle against her full breasts. It was strangely erotic and Isabella absolutely hated herself for enjoying it.

Isabella was confused. How was it just moment before she absolutely hated his man with every fibre of her being, but with just a light touch of his lips against her sensitive neck made her into a filthy harlot?

"P-please My Lord," Isabella whimpered. "Please stop this."

Edward blinked and his hands slightly tightened on her wrists. How dare she stop him? He knew that she was enjoying his attentions. Why would he want him to stop?

He lifted his head and looked into Isabella's eyes. He calmed down slightly when she saw the pleading in her eyes, but not enough to completely kindle the fire that was within him. Still he managed to take a deep breath and let go of Isabella's wrist, slowly backing away from her.

Edward took deep took deep breaths and closed his eyes tightly to calm himself. When he was calm down enough he managed to say "Come let's finish getting you dressed."

Isabella was having a hard time breathing as she was walking down the hallway with Edward, and it was not by the provocative corset that almost caused another rutting on the bed. No, it was because she couldn't stand holding the arm of a man that had blackmailed her and  
her father, and now was expecting her to be doing sexual activities with  
him. So far she had almost done it twice and she already felt worse than a high priced mistress for the King of England.

But even though she still hated the man she was set to marry, she still couldn't forget the feeling of his hands groping her in need and the pillow soft lips against her all too sensitive flesh.

The feeling got even worse when he had helped her get dressed just moments before. She shivered at the thought of his hands holding her breasts in place so he could position the corset on her body just right. The way his hands and cheek had slid up her legs as he put on her garter belts and hooked on the stockings made her heart thrum loudly and a near silent moan escaping her lips from the divine feeling.

Isabella closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath to help her not think if Edward's touch.

Edward heard this and smirked at Isabella mischievously, as if he knew what Isabella was thinking.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked.

Isabella looked at Edward and tried not to give him a deathly glare when he called her his love.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that the new corset is tight. I have yet to get used to it," Isabella stated, hoping her lie sounded convincing.

Edward didn't look like he believed her as he cocked an eyebrow, but he decided to let it go when he once again looked straight ahead.

It seemed like they had been walking for hours until they reached their destination of the large dining room.

Isabella widened her eyes at the expensive, large, dark cherry wood dining table that was decorated with what seemed like a mile of food centred in the middle of the table. There were delicious hot rolls, creamy butter, fresh green salad, juicy and tender meats and  
poultries, heavenly smelling soups, fluffy mashed potatoes, and colorful fruit. Isabella had never seen so much food in her life! It couldn't be just for two people.

At the far end of the table where she assumed Edward sat, there was a large fireplace right behind the seat and above it was a large portrait.

Isabella glanced above the table where a beautiful chandelier hung, all the candles lit with the flame reflecting beautifully off the expensive crystal.

Edward led her to the end of the table where Edward sat. He first pulled out the seat that was closest to his side and motioned for her to sit down.

Once Edward was seated Isabella regarded the portrait above the fireplace more fully. There was a beautiful woman with the same coppery hair as Edward sitting in a beautiful velvet green chair, smiling slightly toward the painter. Behind her standing was a tall, handsome man that looked like an older version of Edward except he wore a white powdered wig. And lastly standing off on the woman's side was a young Edward, who looked to be about seventeen.

Isabella blinked rapidly a couple times.

Even his parents are beautiful! Isabella thought.

She looked at Edward and she noticed that he saw her looking up at the portrait.

"Are they your parents?"

Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, turning around slightly to look at the picture.

"Yes," he answered in a low voice. "My mother's name was Elizabeth.  
She died the year after that was painted from some unknown illness that was too hard on her. She was the most beautiful and gentle woman I knew. My father was Edward Sr. He got poisoned by a member of our staff named James. He was instantly beheaded."

Isabella's eyes widened in horror.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

Edward shrugged.

"No one knows. He probably heard that he was about to get fired from his job because my cousin Alice walked in on them committing adultery with one of our seamstress Victoria. She now proudly wears a scarlet letter,"

Edward finished his explanation with a smug grin.

"Now no one will want her."

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Would that happen to her if anyone ever found out about what her and Edward had been doing in the bedroom just moments before? Would that woman Jane tell anybody what she saw? What if Edward seduced her so much that they end up making love before marriage? Would she have to wear a scarlet letter then?

Isabella cleared her throat and tried to get back on topic.

"What is it that James did for your family?"

Edward stiffened and his jaw grew tense.

"He worked the horse stables," Edward said clenching his fists. "And it would be wise if you didn't say that wretched man's name ever again," he turned around and grasped her chin, giving her a seductivelook, "I want my name to be the only male name to graze those  
luscious lips."

He started to pull her towards him and placed a juicy kiss on her lips. Isabella closed her eyes and sucked in the breath that went into her mouth, but as soon as it came, the kiss was gone.

Isabella's skin was flushed and her mind was in a daze.

Did that just happen? Did she just let him kiss her once again?  
Isabella thought about the kiss. It was chaste but kept her longing for more. Isabella groaned internally. She was surely going to hell.

Edward smirked at her rosy skin. It was so easy to arouse Isabella. At this rate he could have her make love to him by the end of the night-- or at least have her pleasure him with her mouth. Edward's pants tightened slightly at the thought and quickly adjusted the thin fabric.

Isabella looked around the room to distract herself from the kiss she had just received. She looked down at the table and noticed that they had yet to serve themselves. That could only mean one thing.

"Are we expecting company?" She asked.

"Yes we are expecting my Aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle Cullen. She is in possession of my mother's wedding ring, and I shall like to give that ring to you for our wedding,"

At his words Isabella's heart fluttered. He wanted to give her his mother's wedding ring? At that thought her stomach churned painfully. It was the sweetest gesture that she had ever heard, but she didn't love him. She couldn't possibly accept a ring that special from  
a man that she didn't love that she viewed as heartless or evil. Even explaining how his own parents didn't make him bat an eye of sadness.

"She may even had strung along my cousins," Edward continued," Alice and Emmett. They are married to Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale."

Isabella was only half listening to what he was saying. She was too caught up in the insanity of Edward giving her his ring. The ring just made the gravity of the situation her marrying Edward Mason more surreal.

She was about to voice her opinion when there was a knock on the door. In came Jane, looking down respectfully at the floor.

"Lord Mason. Your aunt and uncle Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have arrived."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Cruel

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. Here is the next chapter. I must warn you though that Edward is forcing Bella to go down on him, so if you don't feel comfortable reading that please do not read that part. Happy reading!**

Edward stood up from the table and dusted imaginary lint off his jacket.

"Send them in," Edward commanded.

Jane bowed respectively and quickly spun to retrieve Edward's Aunt and Uncle.

Edward looked at his bride-to- be who was sitting next to him, staring down at the expensive china plate. She was truly a vision. He knew he chose wisely when he decided he wanted her for a bride.

He frowned though when he thought about her loathing him. He knew she wasn't able to resist him, but he wanted her love and not only the lust.

Not a moment later the doors the dining room flew open revealing a beautiful bronze haired woman and handsome toe headed man.

"Edward!" The woman exclaimed with a pleasant smile on and her arms stretched out in front of her.

Edward smiled crookedly at his aunt. This was the first time Isabella seen Edward smile genuinely, and it took her aback somewhat.

"Hello Aunt Esme," he turned toward the blond man and shook his hand.

"Hello Uncle Carlisle."

"Hello Edward, my boy," Carlisle said. He looked over Edward's shoulder and noticed the young lady behind him, sitting at the table watching them.

"And who is this beauty?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward pivoted his body to face the brown eyed beauty.

"This -Carlisle and Esme-, is my lovely Isabella," Edward walked to her seat and picked up her hand to kiss it.

"My bride," He continued.

Carlisle walked to Isabella's seat and picked up her hand, copying Edward's movement.

This caused Isabella to blush fiercely.

"Lovely to meet you,"

Edward knew it was illogical but he felt the cold stab of jealousy when he saw his Uncle make Isabella blush. Hefelt oddly possessive of that blush, and it enraged him to witness another man cause the redness to appear. Even if it was his own Uncle.

He gave a deadly glare at the back of Carlisle's head but it disappeared as soon as Carlisle turned around.

"Congratulations to you both," Carlisle said with a dashing smile.

Esme walked to her with her arms open and bent down to give Isabella a hug before she could scoot out to stand up.

"Oh my dear. Thank you so much for accepting my favorite nephew's proposal and making him happy."

Isabella bit her tongue to correct the kind woman who was horribly mistaken. She wanted to confess to her that she was blackmailed into this marriage by her "favorite nephew" and she by no means was doing it to make him happy.

Before she could speak, Esme turned around to face Edward once again.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are here," Esme said," I wonder what is taking them so long?"

Edward smirked mischievously.

"They're probably all having a hard time bringing in Alice's bags since the footmen won't be able to do it themselves. You know how many clothes she packs," Edward chuckled.

Isabella blinked rapidly in surprise.

Did Edward really just... Make a joke? And then laugh about it?

Esme and Carlisle laughed with him, making Isabella feel awkward at her own silence.

When they all stopped laughing they all looked at Isabella expectantly causing her to turn a deep crimson.

Edward glared at her but quickly broke the silence.

"Please, sit," he gestured towards the chairs to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle went over to chair that Esme stood by which was across from Isabella and pulled it for Esme to sit in.

As soon as both Carlisle and Edward took their seats next to their women, the door burst open and revealed an intimidating, brawny man.

Isabella's eyes went wide and her whole body started to shake. This man was scary!

He started trudging towards Edward in a menacing way. Isabella actually feared for his life!

When he finally reached Edward he stared down at him. Isabella's heart raced faster and faster in fear.

But what surprised her was when the huge man's frightening face quickly turned into a goofy grin and his bulging arms enveloped Edward into a giant hug, almost lifting him completely out of his seat.

"Eddie! My favorite cousin!"

"Emmett put me down!" Edward said in a stern voice.

The huge man called Emmett chuckled, enthused but did what he was told.

"And don't call me Eddie," Edward added quite snobbishly.

"Ooh touchy," Emmett teased. "Why are you serious Eddie?" Emmett teased, completely ignoring Edward's request on not calling him Eddie.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you serious Emmett? You are twenty-four years old. I thinks it's high time you started acting like it,"

"Oh that's never going to happen," came a voice near the doorway.

Isabella turned towards the voice and gasped. There stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. She wore a deep red, floor length, long sleeved gown that hugged her curves perfectly. Isabella blushed. She was quite brave to wear such a scandalous, form fitting dress in front of many people when it should have been saved for the bedroom...

The beautiful woman walked towards Emmett and stood by his side as Emmett wrapped his arm around her. From this gesture Isabella assumed that this was his wife.

"Hello Edward," She greeted with a curtsy.

Edward nodded on response.

"Rosalie."

Rosalie cocked her head towards Isabella.

"Who is this?" She asked,

Emmett looked at Isabella as if noticing her for the first time. He cracked a big smile.

"Eddie! She's pretty. Is she your mistress or something?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie glared at him and smacked him hard in the arm.

Isabella's blushed deeply but then her eyes widened in shock. She had never seen such behavior between a husband and wife. If it would had been any other couple she'd seen, Rosalie would have been yelled at and punished severely for her actions.

Isabella thought back when she impulsively slapped Edward and couldn't help but internally sigh in relief that she hadn't left the room with any bruises.

Edward glared fiercely at Emmett, mostly for making Isabella blush than voicing his inappropriate comment.

"No Emmett, she is NOT my mistress. I think I shall introduce her when Jasper and Alice come in so I don't have to repeat myself."

Emmett raised his hands as if to say he surrendered.

"Did somebody say my name?" a high pitched voice asked.

Isabella looked over and saw a tiny little pixie type girl that had black her tied up into a small bun. Isabella immediately knew this was Alice.

Next to her was a blonde man with quite messy hair and a small fading tan.

A tan? Isabella thought. Only slaves had tans.

"Hello Alice," Edward said in a dignified tone. He nodded towards the blonde. "Hello Jasper."

"Edward," He replied with a slight slur.

Isabella blinked in confusion.

Edward saw her confusion, but chose to ignore it. He would explain later.

"Everyone," Edward announced. "This lovely lady to my side," he picked up Isabella's hand and lifted it towards his mouth, "Is my bride Isabella."

He kissed her hand.

Isabella looked around at the people he introduced her to and blushed at their adoring stares.

Edward smirked satisfied that he got her to blush for him.

"Please take a seat," Edward said.

Alice and Rosalie's husbands went behind their chairs to pull out their seats. They quickly sat down and their husbands sat beside them.

Edward called the staff in with a signal of his hands, and the family sat patiently while they served themselves.

When the serving dish of chicken came to her, Isabella set out to serve herself, but Edward slightly smacked her hands away and cut off a small piece and set it on her plate.

Isabella glared at Edward.

How dare he?

Isabella looked around the table and she could see that his family also noticed his strange behavior in not letting her serve herself.

"I can serve myself, my lord," she said in a clipped tone.

Edward turned and glared back her. Isabella tried with all her mite not to shrink back under his ice cold stare.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was restraining himself from lashing out on her.

Edward quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Yes," Edward tried to hide his annoyance in his voice but it wasn't working. "But my Father would always serve my mother at dinner. She...Adored it." Edward cleared his throat again.

"Oh Edward," Esme gushed. "You're so sweet, following in your father's footsteps. You are most certainly a fine man."

"Thank you Esme,"

After saying grace they all dug into their food. Isabella took a bite of her chicken and her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. It was the most tasty and juiciest chicken she had ever eaten.

She tried the other food. The mashed potatoes were fluffy, the vegetables were fresh and crisp, and the fruit were sweet and crunchy.

This was the best meal she had ever eaten in her life and it was only her first time here! It was even a special occasion.

They continued to engage in conversation about how their lives have been going and details about the wedding. Everything seemed to be going fine until someone asked how they met.

"Well," Edward spoke before Isabella could, like he had for the whole evening. "I had gone for a trip to Forks to collect the money Isabella's father, Charles Swan owed me. That's when I noticed my lovely Isabella, and it was love at first sight for both of us."

Isabella fumed at the lie and he adoring, believing faces. She was not going to keep quiet for this one.

"No!" Isabella half shouted, "That is not how it happened!"

She quickly scooted out her chair and stood up.

"Isabella sit down!" Edward growled.

"No! I will NOT sit down! This man," She pointed furiously at Edward "Is blackmailing me to marry him! My father was behind on his debt and he said the only way my father could stay out of jail was that I had to marry him! He is a vile man and I can't see why you adore him so much!"

All her years of getting taught proper etiquette by her tutor and flew completely out the window and it was all because of the horrible man fuming beside her on her left.

"Isabella sit DOWN!" Edward roared.

"NO!" She shouted back and lifted up her wine, splashing him in the face with it. And at that she fled from the room.

Isabella fled to her room feeling so wrathful that she wanted to break every expensive piece of furniture in the room.

She hated him! She knew she could never fall in love with a man that was a rude, manipulative liar!

Isabella could feel the tears start to fall down her face. She knew she humiliated herself in front of his family and now they probably hated her for insulting their nephew and cousin.

"Isabella!" She heard the roar from behind her that caused her to almost jump out of her skin. She turned around to face him but immediately helped when she felt his strong hand tighten around her forearms.

"How dare you talk like that you ungrateful little bitch!" He shook her violently, causing Isabella to shrink back inside herself.

"You lied to your family," She said, surprised that she could find her voice.

"You're supposed to be seen and not heard," He growled. "Now you're going to pay for telling my family what really happen,"

Before she could ask what he was talking about, Edward tore the bodice of the beautiful dress in half and forced it down to her waist. Then he quickly untied the velvet corset and exposed her breasts to him.

Isabella tried to cover herself but he quickly grabbed her wrists and squeezed them, pushing her down to her knees that the same time.

When he let go of her wrists, Isabella tried to quickly stand back up and run away, but before she could he pulled her hair tightly by the roots.

"Stay." He said in a frighteningly low voice.

Isabella looked down at her knees feeling humiliated and ashamed. Her heart quickened in fear when she heard him unzip his pants.

Edward quickly pushed them down his legs and yanked Isabella's jaw up so that her eyes were level with his erection.

"Put your mouth around me," He said rather softly.

Isabella gulped. It was so big! She didn't know what to do. It was so much different than when he forcefully grinded it against her.

Before she knew what she was doing she started shaking her head no.

She heard a deep rumble in Edward's chest before he painfully yanked her hair and forced the tip of his member to smash against her closed plump lips.

"Open!" He yelled.

Isabella reluctantly opened her mouth and licked the pre cum that has leaked out of the tip, causing Edward's head to fall back and him to groan loudly in pleasure.

Edward wasn't patient enough. He pushed his hard shaft forcefully into her mouth, causing her to squeal and gag at the suddenness of his action.

"Suck," Edward commanded and groaned louder when she did was she was told. He set the pace by gripping her hair and pushing and pulling her head.

"Touch your breasts," he managed to groan out. He almost released right there when he looked down and saw her squeezing her full breasts with her small hands.

He continued to moan in pleasure from the bliss coursing through his body. But it was quickly ruined when he heard a sniffling from below him.

He looked down to see his beloved fiancé had tears in her beautiful chocolate eyes. Her nose red and her cheeks were shiny from the large tears streaming down her face.

Something coursed inside of him. There was an ache in his gut and not the good kind. His chest started to feel tight and he was having a little trouble breathing.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming waft of guilt and hatred. He hated himself for making this beautiful girl do a sexual act that was only reserved for whores and willing married couples. Instead of something loving, he turned it into an act of punishment.

"Stop!" He suddenly said.

Isabella stopped in surprise but didn't release him for she didn't think she heard him right.

"Stop! Let go!" Edward said rushed; sort of panicky now.

Isabella quickly did what he asked and scrambled away from him, bringing her ripped dress with her in the process.

Edward quickly stood up and shoved his painful erection in his breeches.

His heart tightened even more when he saw her cover her exposed breasts with her ruined dress. She looked frightened of him and vulnerable. He didn't want her to feel either of those, especially towards him.

He didn't know what to do or say. He just continued to stare at her while she stared back. Edward couldn't help but notice that she still was the loveliest woman he had ever seen.

In his opinion, Isabella rivalled Rosalie's beauty; and was surprised that Rosalie hadn't ripped Isabella's eyes out when she saw her.

Edward silently cursed himself when he felt the stirring once again in his groin as his thoughts went off course about her beauty.

Edward decided that if neither of them were going to say anything, that he would just take his leave.

He straitened his posture as well as his clothes and cleared his throat, and quickly but awkwardly left the room.

Isabella was disgusted with herself and Edward. He was a horrible man and knew she could never love him.

Her crying intensified when she realized that rather than her home, this was her own personal prison.

A sudden anger coursed through her.

She shouted out after him in an ugly cry, "I HATE YOU!" and continued to cry noisily.

She heard Edward roar out on anger and a loud crash. She knew it was his reaction to her exclamation.

Her sobbing got louder and louder and her tears got bigger and bigger. She felt completely filthy in more ways than one. She felt like she was a dirty woman that wasn't cut out to be called a lady. She sobbed loudly once more and couldn't help but feel broken.

She buried her hands on her face and continued to cry until she felt a small hand on her shoulder that made her jump.

When she looked up she saw the beautiful face if Alice.

**Review Please!**


	6. Reality

**Hello sorry for the last time i posted this chapter. I was trying to post the chapter from my ipod and it obviously didn't work out too well. So here it is a little easier to read. I did tell you though that if the chapter ended up weird in the author note in the beginging that it was because i was doing it from my ipod. I was also because I was on ambien and for those who don't know what that's like, you do weird things when you're on it. lol! and it may say somewhere "Cullen" in this chapter and I will find that but i'm kind of in a hurry right now. I did notice that before my beta was editing it said that but i forgot to change it and it wasn't because of my "carelessness" that one reader so kindly put. so thank you for reading my story and please enjoy this chapter.**

When Edward barged out of the bedroom after leaving Isabella he was furious with himself. When he heard her exclamation of her hate toward him, his heart tightened and he stoped in his steps. His heart felt as if it was being squeezed and squeezed until it finally exploded in his chest. And to think this all was because of a girl that he had met only days ago! He hated that she had absolute power over his heart and that she didn't even seem to know it. Every time he looked or even heard the name Isabella, his whole entire being trembled.

Not only had Isabella hated him, he hated himself as well. As a retaliation to her feeling for him, he violently threw the nearest vase against the wall, making it smash into hundreds of tiny pieces. He roared in anger from the whole situation and knew that the entire mansion had heard him.

He stared at the smashed remains of his Mother's vase. His breath was labored and his nostrils flared as he stared at the broken pieces of porcelain and got lost in thought.

He couldn't help but notice that the small shard of ceramic represented his life. His Mother and Father were now dead, leaving him feeling alone, especially since his aunts, uncle, and cousin all lived so far away. And now Isabella hated him for taking her away from her life when he acted on impulse and jealousy. He hated how selfish he was for not wanting any other male to have her but him. But he mostly felt selfish because one of the main reasons he wanted Isabella and take her away from her life, was because he was lonely. He wanted a companion just like his father did. He always wanted to be just like his father growing up. He wanted a wife that was as devoting as his mother. His father constantly did things for her and he wanted the same for Isabella. He wanted her to feel completely dependent on him: he wanted to shower her with expensive gifts. He wanted to make love to her, having her claw at him with need and begging for him to never stop, and he wouldn't, not until she screamed his name with wild abandon.

He was brought out of his brooding when he heard a pair of heels clicking behind him in the hallway. He turned around and saw Alice. He nervously looked into her eyes, which was a big mistake. He saw so many emotions there: sadness, anger, but worst of all...disappointment.

Neither of them said a word. They just continued to stare at each other.

Edward's heart hammered in his chest when he saw his beloved cousin start to form tears in her eyes. But as quickly as they had come, they were gone as she wiped them away with her hand. Without a word, she turned towards the door that had Isabella in it and entered the bedroom, leaving Edward to wallow in his guilt with not even one of his best friends to talk to.

* * *

Isabella was frozen as she stared into Alice's sympathetic eyes. She was so mortified that Alice was staring at her with tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall and her nose was all red and stuffy. Her dress was torn beyond belief, but still had enough remains against her to cover her exposed breasts which were now wet from terrified sweat and from her salty tears.  
Isabella's heart raced faster when Alice knelt down to be eye level with her hand wrapped her arms around Isabella's body. Surprisingly, Isabella found comfort in her tiny arms and small frame. Isabella quickly threw her arms around Alice's frail body and sobbed violently into the crook of her neck.

Alice's heart broke at the sight of Isabella so distraught. She didn't know exactly what her cousin had done, but she knew it must have been horrible. She tried to be as comforting as she could by holding Isabella tight and running her hand up and down her hair. She wished she could tell Isabella that everything was going to be alright, but she knew it wouldn't be the truth.

It felt like hours until Isabella's cries had ceased. But when they did, Alice took this opportunity to speak.

"He didn't always use to be like that you know,"

Isabella gently pulled out of Alice's grasped and looked at her with shock and confusion.

"You know," Alice continued, "All controlling and rude."

Isabella rolled her eyes and turned her head so she didn't have to look at Alice. She didn't care how he _used to be. _All she cared about was now. How he treated her was barbaric. Making it so she couldn't serve herself, dressing her in clothes she didn't want to wear, forcing her out of her home and out of her life, forcing her to do _other _intimate things.

This was NOT how a gentleman should act! She had known many other men who treated her with respect. Of course she had seen the occasionally lustful stare they would give her but at least they treated her like she was a Lady!

Even though Alice could tell Isabella didn't want her to continue, she did.

"Ever since his mother died, I noticed a change in Edward. He was more distant and serious. He was always hanging around his father, trying to be just like him. His father was a serious man but he sure did love his wife. Everyone noticed it. You'd have to be blind not to notice it. But Edward especially did-"

"I don't care what he wanted or what he did! I can't stand that vile man! He-he BLACKMAILED my father just so he could have me! And once he has me, he forcing me to do... things," Isabella's voiced quieted on the last word.

There was an awkward silence after she said that. Alice stared down at her hand on her lap while Isabella looked away embarrassed, and sniffing loudly.

"What did he do Isabella?" Alice finally asked moments later.

Isabella didn't answer immediately. She knew that she could tell her. She knew that she would tell her father Carlisle. She knew that he could get into deep trouble...

"Why don't you ask HIM Alice?" Isabella suggested purposely with venom.

She wanted her answer to come out rude, but in reality she didn't want to tell her, in fear that when Edward got in trouble, that he would simply kill both her and her father. Or worse, keep her alive and just kill her father. She knew what the man had the power of, but she didn't want to risk finding out what he would willingly do to get what he wants or when he was full of wrath.

Alice sighed and put and stood up and putting out her hand to help Isabella up.

Isabella reluctantly took for she didn't want to get up, but she knew that she had to for she didn't want to feel that she was as low as dirt anymore.

When she got to her feet, Alice pulled her over to a water basin that was near the vanity and filled it was fresh cool water.

"Here. Splash some water on your face," Alice said.

Isabella did what she was told, hoping that water could wash away all her self-loathing and guilt. But it didn't. All it did was wash away her tears.

When she was done, Alice handed her a soft towel to dry herself up.

Alice looked at her and noticed that he eyes were still red and puffy, but that was to be expected. She felt compete remorse for Isabella. She couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for trying to 'nurse her back to health' so to speak.

She put a hand on Isabella's back and led her to her large armour. She opened it and quickly pulled out a plain corset and beautiful, but modest green dress. She helped her get dressed, and even though Isabella's eyes and nose were still red, she still looked beautiful.

Alice led Isabella to the bed and gently sat both of them down on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked

Isabella shook her head no.

Alice sighed and looked down at her lap, defeated. But soon got a brilliant idea.

"Isabella. Do you like to read?"

* * *

Edward sat in the library, kneeling on his desk, running his hands through his hair roughly. He was trying to think of ways to make up for what he did to Isabella, or even apologize! But he couldn't. He knew he ruined his chances of winning her heart and was pretty sure he would never get a second chance.

He realized that no matter how hard he tried, he could not control himself around Isabella. He only had this dark side when it came to her. He wanted to lock her away in a tower with nobody but himself, and all they did was make love all day in that tower, with no worries and nobody to bother them.

Edward growled as the mental images flooded his mind of seeing Isabella under him, throwing her head back in elation and her moans ring through the room.

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself. Luckily, to help him interrupt his thoughts the door to the library unexpectedly opened.

He looked up to see Alice and...Isabella. His breath hitched in his throat and he broke out in a cold sweat at the sight of a forlorn, shy Isabella and a noticeably angered Alice.

He quickly stood up from his seat like his mother taught him to do.

"Hello dear cousin," he said in a polite tone and nodded in her direction respectfully. He then looked at Isabella. "Hello Isabella," He repeated the gesture.

In response she slightly tilted her head but wouldn't look at him.

Edward looked between Alice's fierce gaze and Isabella's nervous one.

_Isabella didn't tell her what happened, did she? _Edward thought to himself. The thought alone made him sick.

But then suddenly a fierce wave of anger went through him. What did it matter that Alice knew? What he did with his fiancé was none of her concern or business.

"What can I do for you cousin?" Edward asked through his teeth. He was still angry at the thought, and did not need a chewing right now, especially in front of Isabella.

"Isabella," She said in a calm voice, "Would like to read a book from the library."

Edward was not fooled by her calm voice. He knew her well enough to know that she was absolutely furious with him, and he could hear the venom in her voice.

"Of course," He said. He turned towards Isabella and his anger completely disappeared at the sight of her slightly puffy eyes and nervous face.

He spoke to Isabella and said, "You may read any literature you wish."

Isabella still didn't acknowledge him; she only left Alice's side and started to scan the massive walls and walls of books.

"I would also," Alice said in a loud voice, "Like to talk to you out in the hallway."

Edward's cold demeanour came back onto his face.

_She told. _Edward concluded.

"Of course. But first I would like to talk to my wife,"

Alice rolled her eyes," She is not your wife yet," She pointed out," And please. I would like to talk to you... I _did _ask first after all."

Edward glared at his cousin. She was being unreasonable and out of line. Not acting like a lady and acting as if she had authority over him. Even still, Edward didn't want to cause a bigger scene than he already did with Isabella. It was obvious the whole house heard his rage and he knew that he was going to be berated by his Uncle Carlisle later that night.

Edward sighed and exasperatedly and tightened his jaw.

"Of course Alice," His nostrils flared.

Alice nodded in confirmation and motioned for Edward to follow her out in the hall.

He walked out the door and towards his cousin, with anger in his stride. He felt that ever step he took thundered on the floor and made the raptures shake with debris.

When Edward exited the library he felt Alice closed the door tightly behind him. He didn't turn around to face her. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt too ashamed or too angry.

There was an awkward silence throughout the hallway.

Finally Alice spoke.

"Well I hope you're proud of yourself,"

Edward still didn't turn around and still didn't speak.

"How could you do that Edward? Why would you do that to Isabella?"

Finally Edward spun around so fast it practically made Alice's eyes cross.

Edward spoke in an angered panic rush, "Look it was a mistake okay? I acted out of anger and lust! Do you think if I was in the right mind I would have wanted to do that? My lord you act like-"

"Wait Edward," She said putting up her hands to slow him down," Lust?" She questioned incredulously. "What do you mean lust? What did you DO?"

Edward paused and gave her a confused look.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked.

Alice shook her head slowly no.

Edward swallowed and broke out into a cold sweat for a second time that day.

_Oh no_. He thought to himself. He just gave himself away.

"I was just talking about how you make her cry like that in general," Alice explained. "She told me to ask you what you did to make her cry like that."

Edward became angry again.

"What is it your business Alice?"

"Well, cousin dear it's my business because I just know Isabella and I are going to be great friends, and I don't like it when my friends are upset,"

Edward clenched his hands and restrained his anger to not hit his cousin.

Edward was startled by his anger. He didn't know what was wrong with him! How could he even THINK about hitting his cousin...his _best friend_?

"Well?" Alice asked gently.

Edward took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I-I" He started, but then sighed defeated. He couldn't do it. He couldn't admit what he had done. Admit his monstrous mistake.

Alice had noticed and tried a different question.

"Why did you blackmail her Father?"

Edward straightened his posture and put on arrogant facade. He didn't like feeling that he was lower than Alice's five foot frame and he was going to change this situation right now.

"I am at higher rank than her," He said snobbishly, "And her father owed me money. I say this was a fair trade."

"Trade? You speak of her as if she were a possession," Alice pointed out.

"In a sense she is. I shouldn't be questioned on my actions towards my future wife especially from a woman who feels she has authority over me."

Alice looked at him in shock. She had never been talked down to from Edward before.

"Edward do you realize what you're saying?"

"Of course I do Alice. And don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. Woman have no say in things unless we men allow it. You should know this Alice. Even in the bible it says that women are to be obedient to their husbands.

"I know you are to Jasper," Edward pointed out. "You do whatever he tells you to, and why Alice? Because he is your husband. You know you need to obey him. I know he loves you, but regardless if he loved you or not, you would still be a possession of his. So you have no say in the matter of what happens between me and Isabella."

Alice continued to look at him in shock after his speech. Who WAS this man? It's like he was a completely different person!

"Who are you Edward? You _never _use to be like this?"

"Like what?" He asked, unaffected by her words.

"So...mean"

"People change Alice," He said simply.

Alice continued to stare in shock, even when Edward had walked behind her to open the door to the library.

Before Edward could walk back into the library she asked, "Why did you choose to marry her?"

It was silent for a beat before Edward answered, "Because she's beautiful," and then walked into the library, leaving a pitiful Alice in the hallway.

* * *

Isabella sat in a love seat while reading a very interesting piece of literature. Not a lot of people she knew owned _one_ book, but Edward seemed to own every book that was ever made!

When she had first entered his library she was amazed! It was so overwhelming to see so many books at once. She didn't know where to start! She decided to read a book on biology and couldn't get her nose out of it.

But despite how excited she was seeing all the literature on the walls, she couldn't help but still feel fear upon seeing Edward's intense face sitting at his desk. She couldn't bare to look at this man. His presence alone was enough to make her sick from thoughts of what he forced her to do to him.

Even though Alice had helped wash and change her, she still couldn't help but feel like a harlot. She felt that he had symbolically taken away her innocence without penetration.

It felt like no time had passed at all, when the door once again clicked opened, startling Isabella out of her reading.

She quickly looked towards the door and her heart raced faster in fear of seeing Edward standing at the door. It seemed he had paused to hear something Alice had said. Isabella listened hard to catch his mumbled reply, but she couldn't.

She quickly looked back at her book, as if she didn't noticed he came in a pretended to keep reading.

Isabella could feel the awkwardness in the air once again and she could feel a prickle of sweat forming on her forehead. She could also feel his green eyes staring right at her, but she continued to ignore him.

It felt like hours of silence but it was only minutes when Edward finally cleared his throat to get her attention.

Isabella reluctantly looked up and looked at what looked like a dishevelled and exhausted Edward.

"Hello Isabella," He said. "Are you enjoying your book?"

Isabella nodded cautiously, trying to figure out if he was really curious or just playing games with her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," He said, which actually sounded like he genuinely did.

Isabella just continued to stare him, trying to figure him out.

Finally Edward sighed in defeat and said, "Isabella I apologize for what I did earlier." They both visibly flinched at his words. Edward continued on to say, "But you need to realize that  
what you said was completely uncalled for and inappropriate, not to mention completely not their business whatsoever."

"They needed to know sooner or later,"

"No they didn't!" Edward roared. He saw Isabella flinch at the sound of his voice and the wrath on his face. He quickly composed himself and continued. "Now please no more interruptions. I just would like you to know in the future, that you are not to talk about our relationship with any member of my family, as well as what we do in private. I will answer all of their questions, and if I need you to back me up with what I am telling them, you will. Understood?"

How dare he? How DARE HE! Did he have any heart in him at all? Did he have any compassion and selflessness at all? Isabella wanted to throw something at him. She wanted to shout and hit and kick. But instead of throwing she took a deep breath and said, "Of course Master Cullen."

He strode quickly up to her and knelt down, grabbing her jaw to make her look at him square in the eye.

"You are mine Isabella," He said darkly, "And if you ever try to run away from me, or if someone tries to take you from me, even if they are part of my own family, I _will _kill them. Do I make myself clear?"

Isabella's eyes widened in fear. She could feel her eyes start to tear up again.

Not wanting to find out what would happen if she kept him waiting for her answer, she said, "Yes Master Cullen."

Edward gave her a grim smile, "Good. Now call me by my name."

Isabella swallowed and did what he said, "Edward."

"Mmmmmm," He moaned and then crashed his lips onto hers.

She knew better than not to respond.

It was a passionate kiss but all at the same time demanding. She tried to keep up with his lips as best as she could so he wouldn't get angry with her keep threatening her. He started biting at her lips and sucking them, while tugging his hands in her log luxurious hair. Edward moved his tongue inside of her mouth when he finally worked her lips opened and moaned  
loudly at the contact.

When Edward ended the kiss, he sucked her lip tightly into his and sucked until he knew it was going to be swollen before he separated from her. He panted heavily as he rested his head on hers. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't and that she was as into the kiss as he was no matter how hard she tried to pretend to be.

"Come," He said clearing his throat. He stood up and held out his hand to Isabella to take. She reluctantly took his hand and he brought her to her feet. "We shall retire to our bedchamber and eat dessert on our bed."

Isabella's heart raced faster in fear as she saw the mischievous smile appear on his face after he said that.

Edward pulled her towards the door and to the door and out of the library, making Isabella's heart skip a beat from ever step she took towards his bedchamber.

**Lol just so you know Edward is suppose to have a bi-polar personality in this chapter. Please review! Also some of you may have noticed that I posted another chapter for this story instead of "Someday you'll marry me" and that's because i got more feedback about updating this story if. please tell me in your feedback if the next chapter i update you want it from "someday you'll marry me" or "black velvet."**


	7. The Stables

**I don't own. Please read author's note at the bottom. This chapter is NOT betaed.**

Isabella wanted to flat out refuse Edward's request in having dessert with him in their bedchamber. But she knew that there was no room for argument. So in turn she reluctantly followed Edward to their room.

Her mind and heart were on overdrive the whole trip to their bedchamber. She had no idea what Edward expected of her once they entered. Was he expecting her to fornicate with him? _No. _Isabella thought. He said that he wouldn't rape her and that she was only expected to make love to him on their wedding night. _If you could call it that. _Isabella thought snidely to herself.

Once they reached the door to the bedchamber Isabella immediately wanted to turn around and go back the way she came, but that fantasy was short lived when Edward quickly opened the door and pulled her forcefully inside.

Isabella looked around. The room of course looked the same as it had before but it still felt foreign to her. She had a feeling that her new how would never feel just that. Home. She remembered at her father's house her bedroom was one of her most favored sanctuary's besides the meadow she would take her horses to. It didn't matter how expensive the furniture was, how warm and soft the bed and the sheets were, how warm the chamber would stay even during the most cold of winter nights, she knew it would never comfort her in any way.

Isabella was so lost in her thoughts she had realized that Edward had spoken to her. She jumped when she felt his lips at her ear.

"Where is your head my love?" Edward asked.

"O-oh. Just tired," She replied shakily.

Edward of course didn't believe her. He always was able to read people very well, and even though Isabella was particularly difficult for even him to read, he could still tell when she was lying to him. He ignored the lie though and quickly walked towards the wardrobe.

Isabella watched anxiously. What was he going to have her wear? When Edward turned around Isabella's gut feeling was right. He wanted her to wear something completely scandalous. Just by looking at the white frock in his hands showed that it was merely intended for wedded married couples. But she knew Edward wouldn't care. She knew that he wanted to see her body as much as possible. He had proved his intentions to her without fail on many occasions in just today alone!

The nightgown was made out of white silk which had long sleeves and had lace around the hem and the neckline, which was also plunged way to low in Isabella's opinion. When Edward handed it to her, Isabella realized that not only was the gown plunged too low in the front; it was also plunged too low in the back.

Isabella looked up at him appalled.

Edward had expected the reaction. He was also prepared to fight her on her wearing it or not. But damn it all he was going to get his way!

But surprisingly she didn't say anything. She just kept the same fearful expression on her face. Edward was growing tired of waiting on her to react to anything so he sighed and rolled his eyes and said, "Change into your nightgown Isabella," and motioned towards the changing screen for her to change behind.

Isabella was surprised that he would let her change behind the screen at all. But Edward just wanted the anticipation of seeing his beautiful bride to be come out from behind the screen more than anything. The anticipation was the best part in Edward's opinion.

Isabella felt sick to her stomach while slipping out of her clothes behind the screen. Even though he seen her bare breasts more than once, she still felt nervous about exposing so much of her flesh to him. She feared that she would never get use to it.

Edward was getting impatient with how slowly Isabella was changing into her night ware. He himself was only wearing silk night pants to bed. He wasn't one to wear long cotton frocks and a cap.

"Isabella, do hurry up!" Edward said in an impatient tone.

"I'm trying!" Isabella said back, quite snottily in Edward's opinion. "I'm having a hard time untying my corset!"

Edward sighed and rolled out of bed. He went over to the changing screen and froze when he saw her. She was in nothing but her corset and stockings. Edward had seen her like this before but he knew he would never get enough of looking at her beautiful milky skin that looked absolutely stunning in contrast with the black velvet corset and the black stockings and garter.

Edward saw the faint blush on Isabella's chest flare when he noticed him appreciating her delectable appearance. That blush went straight to his manhood and it wasted no time starting to harden.

"Turn around," Edward said in a raspy voice.

Isabella obeyed and slowly turned away from his dark lustful stare. Was he going to take advantage of her already?

When she felt the coldness of his hands on her back she slightly jumped away, not wanting him anywhere near her. She couldn't help but picture being on her knees in front of him and how horrifying it was when he was close to her.

Edward slowly untied the delicate strings of the corset watching it slowly open to expose the smooth expanse of his beloved's back. He wanted nothing more to lick his way down it but he knew that Isabella wouldn't like it. Despite his despicable behavior he was actually trying to make Isabella fall in love with him. He just tended to forget to act like a gentleman…

After he was done untying the laces on Isabella's corset he reluctantly left to go sit on the end the bed once again and wait for her.

It still felt like forever but finally Isabella's beautiful figure appeared from behind the screen. Both their breaths hitched at the same time but neither of them noticed. They were both too busy ogling one another. Isabella ogled his bare chiseled chest and muscular arms, while Edward lustfully stared at Isabella's long luxurious creamy legs and beautiful breasts.

He reached out for her with both arms and Isabella's legs on their own accord started walking towards him. When she reached him his arms wound around her waist and leaned back, pulling her on top of him.

Isabella squealed in surprise at the action and braised herself flinging out her arms putting them on either side of Edward's head so that she wouldn't knock heads with him.

"Isabella," Edward said in a whisper, "You are _so_ beautiful." He leaned slightly up towards Isabella's lips but at the same time wrapped one of his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her towards his lips so he could forcefully bring her lips onto his.

Isabella knew better than to fight. She reluctantly at first kissed him back, but when he gently stroked the back of her neck it sent a jolt through her entire body and she heatedly kissed him back more willingly but were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Edward pulled back and sighed with annoyance. He gently rolled Isabella off of him and set her down next to him on the bed. He then stood up from the bed and walked to the door and opened slightly ajar so that he would only show one half of his body and his face, making it so that the person behind the door could not see Isabella with hardly any clothes on.

It was his butler Felix bringing the dessert he requested. Edward noticed Felix was trying to discreetly look passed Edward to see his future bride. This shook Edward to the core with anger and an irrational jolt of jealousy.

Edward quickly snatched the tray from Felix's hands and spat out "Thank you Felix that will be all!" and slammed the door in Felix's face.

He quickly spun around to face Isabella's beautiful confused face. She bit her lip when he started to approach her with the tray, in which Edward inwardly groaned at the small little gesture Isabella was unbeknownst enticing him with.

When he stopped in front of her he lowered the try low enough so she could see the contents on it. There was plenty of delicious bright fruits along with many dark brown squares.

"Isabella," Edward said, "Have you ever had chocolate?"

Isabella's eyes widened in both excitement and surprise.

"Chocolate?" She said in astonishment. Isabella had only heard of chocolate being in the European countries. She never dreamed that she would ever have sitting right in front of her on a radiant silver tray with beautiful fruits.

Edward smiled brightly at the look on Isabella's face. It was the first time he had ever seen her with such a look. The whole time she was at the Mason manor she had either a forlorn expression or a scowl. He had never seen her happy before. He would give her all the chocolate she wanted if it kept such a smile on her face.

"Yes chocolate," Edward answered. He walked to the side the he decided he was sleeping one (which was the right) and set the tray down on the side table next to the bed.

He sat down on his side of the bed and held out his hands once more. Isabella hesitated before she slightly crawled towards him and put her hands into his. He gently pulled her towards the head of the bed so they could both comfortably relax their back against the pillows.

Edward reached towards the chocolate and held it out in front of Isabella's lips.

"Are you ready for your first taste of chocolate?" Edwards asked. Isabella nodded eagerly which made Edward grin again.

He slowly brought it to her lips and watched as her delicate tongue and teeth took in the chocolate while her lips light brushed against the tips of his fingers.

Edward's heart skipped for a fraction of a second at the touch of her lips on his fingers. The stirring in his groin grew tenfold from when he first saw Isabella's creamy legs in her night wear.

"Mmmmm!" Isabella exclaimed at the taste.

Isabella closed her eyes to savor the sweet delectableness of the chocolate. She had never tasted something so delicious and sweet in her life! It was even sweeter and tastier than her favorite fruit!

Edward had to quickly turn his attention to something else. The sound of her moan was going to make him explode if he continued to watch her enjoy the chocolate.

He turned around to give Isabella something else to eat. He decided to forgo the chocolate for now until he could calm down enough to give her another piece.

He quickly grabbed the reddest strawberry that was on the silver tray and turned around and saw that Isabella was still savoring the chocolate. How the chocolate hadn't melted in her mouth by now he didn't know.

He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Isabella opened her eyes again and saw that Edward was holding her favorite fruit in his hands. He slowly put it in front of her mouth and Isabella started to inch towards it.

Edward watched her full red lips wrap around the strawberry and he lost it. He had thought watching Isabella eat chocolate was erotic; he wasn't prepared to how sinful it looked when she ate a strawberry.

He attacked Isabella with his mouth and wrapped her into his strong arms, pulling him tight against his strong body. He tasted the strawberry flavor as well as Isabella's flavor when he rolled his tongue against hers in a tango of lust.

He had to touch more of her. One of his arms let go of Isabella's small figure and ran up hip, her ribs and up to her perfect breasts.

Isabella turned her head away from him to get some air, but Edward lips quickly found the sweetness of Isabella's neck.

"Oh Edward!" She moaned while he sucked at the flesh of her neck and squeezed the roundness of her breasts.

"Edward!" She moaned again. "Edward…. Edward….!" The moans were slowly turning into shouts.

"EDWARD!" Isabella shouted, snapping Edward out of his fantasies.

Edward slightly jumped and blinked rapidly. He looked at Isabella's confused expression and then down to his hand which now only held the green stem of the strawberry he fed her.

Edward cleared his throat and turned his face away from Isabella to reach for the tray of dessert. He felt that feeding her was turning into a bad idea. He set the tray in between them to prevent him from attacking her like he had in his fantasy.

They ate in an awkward uncomfortable silence. Edward kept his eyes focused on the tray in front of him to avoid watching Isabella eat. He noticed that she was mostly grabbing the chocolate as opposed to the fruit. He smirked slightly. She loved the chocolate.

It was Edward that had finally spoken.

"What did you think of my family?" Edward asked with a strained voice.

He looked up at her and noticed that she was still chewing. Thankfully when she was done she didn't grab for another chocolate, and instead answered his question.

"They are all very nice and beautiful," Isabella said. "Rosalie especially is."

Edward nodded but grimaced at the same time.

"Yes she is," Edward agreed harshly. "I actually met her through my mother. She had hoped that I would found her appealing enough to look at to marry. She wanted beautiful grandchildren and felt that we would make the most beautiful babies in all of Washington. But I had absolutely no interest in her,"

Isabella looked at him curiously.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because she is vain and arrogant," Edward answered. "Luckily Emmett was there at the time my mother had introduced Rosalie and I. He too is vain and arrogant. But, as you saw today, he is also very goofy. He is one of the kindest people I know. Besides Carlisle."

Edward ate a piece of an orange.

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Yes Carlisle is very charming and kind. So is his wife,"

Edward scowled a little at the knowledge that she though Carlisle was charming. Why couldn't she have thought that about him?

_Maybe because you forced her to suck you off? _His inner voice told him. Edward quickly shut it out.

"Yes. I always viewed her as a second mother," Edward cleared his throat once again.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you but I feel like it's an inappropriate question," Isabella said, casting her eyes away from him nervously.

"What is it?" Edward asked cautiously.

Isabella fiddled her fingers together, a nervous habit as well as biting her lip.

"I was wondering," Isabella said, "Why Jasper is so tan?"

Edward understood Isabella's confusion. She was referring to Jasper's bronze skin, something that only slaves or people that had hard labor as a life style had.

"Jasper is a blacksmith Isabella," Edward answered.

Isabella licked her lips, still confused. "Yes but how does he have the means to support Lady Alice?" Isabella asked. She bit her lip nervously. She felt awkward and out of place asking these inappropriate question.

Edward didn't seem disturbed by her questions at all.

"Well," Edward said sitting up a little straighter on the bed. "Alice met Jasper at his family's small blacksmith business. It was instant love at first sight for them. When Carlisle saw how in love the two were, he invested in a large business in the city so that Jasper could provide for his one and only daughter."

Isabella nodded in understanding and they went back to eating in silence.

Edward once again broke the silence.

"What is it that you like to do for leisure Isabella?" Edward asked, "Besides reading of course."

Isabella blushed. She hadn't really thought Edward was at all interested in what she liked to do. She had thought that he had only wanted her for her body and to have a pretty thing on his arm.

"I love to horseback ride," Isabella answered. "Mrs. Cope would always scold me for riding astride a horse," Isabella smiled fondly at the memory.

"Of course she should!" Edward exclaimed. "It is unbecoming for a young lady to ride astride a horse,"

Edward looked at Isabella and noticed her lips turn into a line at his comment but didn't say anything. He silently chastised himself for his stupid comment.

Edward quickly thought of a way to redeem himself.

"How about I take you to my stables tomorrow? I have beautiful horses and acres of land for you to explore,"

Isabella's eyes brightened at the offer.

"Oh would you?" Isabella asked.

"Of course my dear," He said bringing his hand to hers and slightly caressing it. Isabella looked down at his hand on top of hers. It was strange to look at. It was so much larger then her own. It gave her a weird sense of security. The hand looked so masculine and strong. She knew that he could really protect her with the strong hands that he had.

She quickly pulled her hand away from his, startled by the thought that she was having. Did she really feel comforted at that moment by Edward's presence? She quickly looked up at Edward and noticed his curious eyes. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Isabella looked within his. She noticed that beyond his arrogance and harshness, that there was a sadness and loneliness that made her heart clench.

It wasn't until Edward brushed his lips with hers that she noticed that she was leaning in towards him. She quickly turned her face away so that his lips brushed her cheek as well.

Edward sighed in frustration. He had really thought he was making progress with Isabella. But he knew she still saw him as a loathsome man.

"I wish to retire," Isabella said, facing away from him. Edward nodded his head and picked up the tray to set it outside of their door.

Isabella quickly got under the covers and faced away from him when he slid under the blankets next to her.

"Goodnight Isabella," Edward said after turning off the gas lamp. The only source of light they had was the low dim of the fire in the fireplace.

"Goodnight Lord Mason," Isabella said.

Edward sighed. She was back to calling him Master Mason. It wasn't until he heard her steady breathing that he scooted in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.

As promised Edward was leading Isabella to the stables the next day. Isabella was none too pleased to wake up with Edward's arm around her small waist and his hand grasping her breast as well as his hard manhood against her rear.

She screamed at him to get his "paws of her."

Edward was frazzled at the sudden outburst that had awakened his erotic dreaming of him and Isabella. In his dream Isabella was screaming for a whole other different reason and wasn't pushing his hands off her breasts. Rather in his dream she was encouraging his hands upon them while moaning as he drilled hard into her.

Edward smiled fondly at the memory and then looked at Isabella who was scowling at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Which she did.

When they arrived at the stables Isabella smiled at the familiar smell of the barn with the hay in the barn and the horse droppings.

"Stay right here," Edward said. "I forgotten our cloaks," And at that he left the barn.

Isabella moseyed along inside the barn. She noticed he had all kinds of different breeds of horses and well as every color.

She went to a brown one that was chewing on some hay.

"You're a beautiful one," Isabella said to the horse while petting its nose.

"That she is," Isabella heard behind her. She jumped and quickly turned around, almost stumbling onto her bottom in the process.

What she saw nearly gave her a heart attack. It was one of the dark skin men that her father always would have to protect the city of Forks from. An Indian! A savage!

"WH-who are you?" Isabella asked nervously.

Jacob smirked at her expression. He was use to new comer's reaction to him.

"My name is Jacob my lady. You must be Master Mason's bride?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She answered. "My name is Isabella," She smiled nervously.

"Isabella," He said smiling a bright smile that left Isabella entranced. His teeth were so beautiful against his dark skin.

"Yes," Isabella said. "But you can call me Bella. I actually prefer Bella,"

Jacob smiled once again.

"Bella it is then," He said and grabbed a brush off a nearby hook and walked over to her.

Isabella started to back away from him. Jacob noticed this.

"You may not want to back away from me," Jacob said.

"WH-why is that?" She stuttered.

Jacob smirked. "Two reasons actually," he said. "One being that I'm not going to hurt you and two because you're going to step in some horse shit if you back up any farther."

Isabella face turned weary to shock at his crass words. But she quickly looked behind her and sure enough there was some "horse shit," as Jacob put it, right behind her.

She stepped sideways rather than backwards to get away from. She quickly spotted a stool that was used to sit upon while cleaning the horse's hoofs. She decided to sit on that to keep a safe distance while Jacob brushed the hair of the horse she was admiring.

"This is Cinnamon," Jacob said, referring to the horse.

Isabella smiled at how he tended the horse. The way he looked at Cinnamon was so caring and loving. He obviously really loved animals.

"Jacob?" Isabella said.

"Yes?" He answered back, still keeping his eyes on the horse.

"How is that you know English?" She asked. Jacob looked at her quizzically. "I mean since you're a…."

"A Savage?" Jacob guessed.

"Yes- NO!" Isabella exclaimed. "I was going to say Indian…."

Jacob chuckled, obviously not offended by Isabella's question.

"I know English because I've worked for the Mason's since I was eight years old," Jacob said.

"Really?" Isabella asked, "Why is that?"

Jacob frowned, "I used to live in La Push along with my tribe. Master Mason's Uncle's family just happened to be on our land at one of our beaches. My father would spy on them behind the large rocks that would be on the beaches, to see if what we like to call "the pale faces," were dangerous or not. In doing so, my father slipped on a rock and landed on his back wrong, causing his spin to break.

"Master Carlisle heard my father's shouts, and since Master Carlisle is a doctor, he examined his back. I had also heard my father's cries for I was not very far away from him. I was just a couple yards east sharpening my blades to one of my spears.

"I ran towards the cry and saw the Master Carlisle was tending to him. He looked at me and started speaking in a tongue that I didn't understand, but I knew from his expression that he was trying to tell me that my father was hurt.

"I ran to my tribe and told them what happened to my father. They all came to help him. When we got back Master Carlisle tried to communicate to us that he wanted to help take care of him. None of us knew what he was saying but I could tell that he meant no harm.

"He signaled that he was going to try to lift my father, so other member of my tribe helped Master Carlisle. They took him to his carriage. I started to panic and told him in my language that he was my father. Somehow Master Carlisle understood was I was trying to communicate to him and brought me along. They in turn took me to the Mason's so I could work for them since they are providing us with shelter, food and water. I just picked up English from working around the pale faces for so long."

Isabella thoughtfully listened to the story. She quickly realized that the Cullen's were kind genuine people, even though she felt like she already knew that.

"My real name isn't Jacob. It was a name the Mason's had given since they didn't know my real one."

"What is your real name?" Isabella asked.

Jacob smirked, "Translated, it is Hunts with Wolves. My father wanted me to be a great hunter. Which by the way, I was the best at my age," He winked at Isabella.

Isabella blushed and giggled.

Jacob chuckled in turn and they both started laughing for no particular reason. They stopped abruptly when Edward returned.

Edward looked at the exchange of laughter between Jacob and Isabella. He glared at Jacob in which Jacob looked away to continue to tend to the horse.

Edward walked towards Isabella and held out his hand to help her up. When Edward had his back turned to Jacob, Isabella noticed Jacob's glare towards him.

Isabella took his hand and stood up, still looking at Jacob's scowl. Edward brought Isabella's attention back to him when he handed the wool cloak to Isabella.

She gently took it from him and gave him a quiet "thank you."

"Which horse would you like to ride Isabella?" Edward asked.

Isabella smiled and looked at the beautiful brown horse. "Cinnamon."

Jacob smiled at Isabella to in which made Edward scowl like Jacob had earlier.

"Very well," Edward said and hopped onto a black horse that was next to Cinnamon.

Jacob took Isabella's hand and helped her onto Cinnamon.

"Have a pleasant ride my Lady," Jacob said.

"Thank you," Isabella said shyly, and at that, they were off!

**Please Review! I have no good excuses to why this chapter took over a year to post. I'm sorry if it's boring. Frankly the excuses are just the same as everyone else's. I really hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get another chapter out. By the way please read my one-shot "Kiss Me Deadly." I am super proud of that one-shot and I love it to death. So give it a shot. Also if you would like to follow me on twitter my twitter is jarethstwilight bye!**


End file.
